A Place in the Sun
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: John and Molly are in need of a holiday and for some reason Sherlock doesn't want them to go alone...only one thing for it, he'll have to go with them. Rated M for plenty of Sherlolly fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Given that I'm sitting here on a gloriously hot, summer's day it seems only right to start posting this fic. It's nothing more than a fluffy, smutty romp that I needed to write to give me a break from a Ripper inspired crime fic that I'm working on...you'll probably get that one next.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a long, cold winter followed by a wet, grey and dismal spring and Molly's mood felt as though it was at rock bottom. She had spent the last few months either at work or helping John with Rosie and hadn't even taken a break at Christmas.

The weather had definitely turned and they were even expecting a mini heat wave but she had hardly noticed...there wasn't much sunlight in a morgue.

John had noticed and commented and told her to take a break and get some sun but she had just brushed him off...she was needed here. He needed her, Rosie needed her and Sherlock might...

She stopped herself and took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions.

The previous year had been the worst year for all of them. Losing Mary at the start, Sherlock's descent back into drug use and then everything that had happened with his sister. They had put it all behind them and picked themselves back up but the ripple effects were still hitting them...memories, awkward conversations, silences. She felt closer to Sherlock in someways and in others more distant.

He treated her with respect and kindness now, he never deduced or insulted her; no false compliments. But there was a barrier there...an unseen, unspoken barrier but one she felt all the same. It was as though he was keeping her at arm's length and she didn't know why.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders, stretching out her back as she finished sewing up one Barbara Godwin, aged 62, died from an infection following a routine gall bladder removal. Looked like they needed to deep clean upstairs.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock sat in the darkened front room of Baker St and tried to ignore his best friend. He felt as though he had been in a bad mood for months. The only things which seemed to lift it was seeing his god-daughter, Rosie, and spending time in the clean and clinical lines of the lab at Barts. The former distracted him and the latter seemed to still his raging thoughts; it was like being in the eye of the storm when he sat quietly working either on his own or alongside Molly.

At the thought of Molly he immediately stood and tuned into whatever it was that John was talking about.

'...so you see, I think we all need a break. A bit of time away, get some sunshine. What do you think?'

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes. 'I think you're being ridiculous. Why can't you just relax at home? And what does getting some sun even mean? You'll just spend the whole time worrying about putting sun cream on Rosie and complaining that she's unhappy which she will be because you've taken her out of your normal routine.'

'But what about Molly?'

Sherlock frowned and turned to John who at that moment flung open the curtains near the settee. It made him wince at the brightness as it flooded the apartment with light.

John sighed dramatically. 'You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?'

Sherlock wandered over to the kitchen to see what body parts he had in his fridge...maybe he could think up an experiment to fill his time.

'John, I only ever listen to about a tenth of what you say. Most of it is mundane small talk and not worthwhile listening to.'

'Well, I was saying that Molly needs a holiday. She's looking too pale and tired and I know that she's helping me with Rosie in her spare time and...well...I feel as though I owe her. It would kill two birds with one stone because I need a break as well.'

Sherlock, who had been peering into his fridge stood up so fast he almost banged his head.

'What? You and Molly away together.'

John had followed him and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. 'And Rosie...yes. Why what's wrong with that?'

Sherlock asked himself the same question. What was wrong with that? Two single adults, both helping to parent Rosie...going away together...He felt strangely unnerved at the thought but didn't quite know why.

'You can't afford it...can you? And what about time off? As a locum you'd lose money.'

'Life isn't all about money Sherlock as you well know...anyway when have you ever cared about my finances or your own for that matter?'

Sherlock shrugged off the point as his mind rooted around for another solution.

'Maybe I should come with you...maybe I need a break as well.'

John let out a barking laugh. 'You? Take a break?'

Sherlock slammed the fridge door in irritation. 'Yes, why not...we could use Uncle Rudy's villa in Torquay. I just need to call Mycroft and get the key and we can go whenever you like.'

'Your Uncle Rudy had a villa?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'In Torquay...yes. Keep up John it's not that hard. My parent's used to take Mycroft and myself in the summer holidays but I haven't been for years. Mycroft inherited it and apart from my parents using it it's shut up for most of the year.'

'OK, right...well thank you Sherlock, that'll be perfect. And you're sure you want to come with us?'

'Yes, why? Is there any reason you don't want me there?'

It was John's turn to frown. 'No, of course not.'

He continued. 'I'll fix it up with Molly, we can agree on the dates and then we can be off.'

When John left, Sherlock roamed around his flat, carrying a cup of lukewarm coffee with him and feeling more than a little unsettled. He wasn't quite sure why or how he had ended up asking to go on holiday. He hated holidays, there was never anything to do other than sit around plagued by your own thoughts. But for some reason he had hated the idea of Molly and John leaving him. At that moment he had a sudden image of his two best friends kissing; he had no idea where it had come from and he just turned and threw the cup at the wall watching as it shattered and the liquid started to roll down the wallpaper.

'Gah...there is no reason why they shouldn't be together...none.'

He needed a case, needed a distraction, anything to stop him thinking because he felt as though he was going insane. He turned and made his way to his bedroom to dress, maybe Lestrade would have something.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was just over a week later that Molly found herself wheeling her suitcase through London's Paddington station looking for John and Rosie. He'd mentioned that Sherlock might come along as well but neither of them really believed he would...the image of Sherlock on a holiday just didn't even register; Molly couldn't even imagine such a thing. It was good of him though to provide somewhere for them to go and she was excited to see what it was like.

She saw _him_ before she saw John and she felt her stomach drop away just as it always did when she saw him unexpectedly.

For once he wasn't dressed in an expensive suit but instead he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt...untucked no less. He was carrying a hold-all and a suit bag as well as wheeling another case behind him, apparently arguing with John who was wearing a large backpack and trailing along behind him with Rosie in a stroller.

She grinned to herself. They looked to all the world like an old, married gay couple. She also knew that John would hate it if he knew that and that Sherlock would be ambivalent...he didn't seem to have a sexual bone in his body and he certainly wouldn't care what impression he made on others.

She pulled her case along behind her and grinned as she approached. 'You decided to come along then? I didn't think you would.'

Sherlock frowned. 'I said I would so why would you think I wouldn't?'

'Oh I don't know, I thought you might get distracted with a case or something.'

He huffed. 'What time's this train then John? I hate waiting.'

John pulled some tickets out of his back pocket and checked them whilst Molly gave Rosie a kiss and picked up a raggedy teddy bear that had just fallen out of her stroller.

'Five minutes on platform 6. Come on, this backpack's killing me, I can't wait to take it off.'

'Stop complaining at least you haven't got to carry your suitcase as well...' Sherlock gestured to the blue case he was wheeling behind him. Molly just grinned once more as she followed behind the bickering couple.

It wasn't long before they were settled in first class on the train. John was next to Rosie who was by the window and pointing excitedly at the train on the opposite platform. Molly had therefore ended up sitting next to Sherlock who also had a window seat. She tried not to think about how close his arm was to her or the way his leg nudged against hers occasionally. Instead she engaged John in conversation by asking how long the journey was.

'Just over three hours. I just hope we can keep the toddlers entertained.' He nodded slightly towards Sherlock and Molly giggled.

'Yes, haha very funny John. I think I can manage a train journey.'

Two hours on and Sherlock wasn't so sure. He'd been trying to organise his thoughts when he'd realised that Molly was leaning against him quite heavily and he looked to his side to find out that not only had she fallen asleep but that John had also. That left him in sole charge of Rosie who now had her back to him and was trying to stand up on her seat.

He coaxed her back down and picked up one of her story books but he was a bit hampered by Molly and the seat arm between them. In the end he lifted the barrier out of the way and put his arm around Molly so that she was more secure against his body as she slept and then he started to read the story to Rosie. To be honest he was glad of the distraction...not from the tediousness of the journey but from the feel of Molly pressed up against him. It wasn't something he was used to experiencing and he was finding it strangely pleasant. Maybe he'd been missing human contact. The only time he ever really touched or held someone else was when he picked up Rosie. Was it such a surprise that he would need human touch just like everyone else?

When he finished the story Rosie banged her hands on the table and shouted 'gainagain...locklock' and it was enough to wake up John who struggled to open his eyes, yawning and rubbing his hand over his face.

'God, did I fall asleep? Has she been OK?'

'She's been fine but I'll let you read the next story.'

He tossed the book over towards John and settled back more in his seat with Molly nestled against his chest and he saw John raising his eyebrows.

'Yes, I see you have your hands full. Comfy there?'

'She fell asleep, it didn't seem right to wake her.'

'Oh right so you just thought you'd cop a feel whilst she was sleeping.'

Sherlock looked horrified for a moment. 'I'm not copping a...Oh very funny John. I'm just being a friend that's all.'

'Friendship hey, that's what you're calling it. Well, for what it's worth I think you two look good together.'

Sherlock just huffed and looked out of the window ignoring his best friend who was still chuckling to himself. He couldn't quite bring himself to shrug Molly off though.

 **The scene is set and the players in place...I hope you like the idea of a holiday fic and fancy joining me on the ride. As always I'd love to hear what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for so many lovely reviews. It seems that lots of you are up for some fluffy, sun-filled fun.**

 **Chapter 2**

Molly came too slowly feeling the reassuringly repetitive clatter of train wheels on rails and hearing John reciting a story to his young daughter...a little girl who was the nearest thing that Molly suspected she would have to a child of her own.

She took a deep breath and flexed her hand and then she felt confusion as she wondered what exactly her hand and for that matter her head was on. It felt decidedly human and now she came to think of it there was a hand casually resting on her waist.

She opened her eyes to a white shirt and saw her hand was placed low on someone's stomach. Sub-consciously she knew exactly who it must be but it was almost as though it was too much for her mind to take in and so for a minute she stayed where she was, blinking repeatedly and listening to the steady thump of his heart in his chest.

He was warm and comfortable and she could smell his cologne. His stomach muscles were only separated from her hand by a thin piece of material and she had to actively stop herself from moving it in any way. There was no one else that it could be...no other explanation. She had fallen asleep on Sherlock Holmes...the man she had been in unrequited love with for five years.

Her face flared with embarrassment and she knew she couldn't stave off the inevitable. Thankfully just as she started to sit up and push away from him (God his muscles felt hard under her hand) the train pulled into what was apparently their station and in the rush to collect their belongings and help John with Rosie there was no need for her to say anything or to apologise.

Sherlock took control when it came to getting them a cab, it seemed to be his super power, and Molly was quite glad of it. The sun seemed brighter down here in Devon and she rooted around in her handbag until she found her sunglasses, letting the guys fuss around with the bags whilst she settled Rosie in the taxi's car seat.

The journey didn't take long and she looked out of the window smiling every time she caught a glimpse of the sea. It looked so blue and the sunlight seemed to sparkle off it. It was making her wonder why she had left it so long to have a break. John had been right she needed this; they all needed it.

Finally the cab pulled up in front of an old, detached, Victorian-era house surrounded by bright, flowering rhododendron bushes. The frontage seemed a bit unkept and overgrown but Sherlock had explained that the place wasn't used that often and whilst they paid a housekeeper and caretaker to keep an eye on the place and air it before some of the family arrived they didn't live in, it was all just done on a part time basis.

When Sherlock opened the front door they entered a wide corridor with a staircase to the top floor ahead of them and a bedroom leading off to the left.

'That's probably going to be the best room for you and Rosie, John. It has enough room for the cot as well as an en suite bathroom.'

'OK, sounds good to me.'

John shuffled past them and dumped his and Rosie's bags on the bed before taking Rosie from Molly's arms. Sherlock had apparently ordered in a cot and it was already set up in the corner of the room.

Molly left her own bag at the bottom of the stairs more interested in seeing the living quarters than the sleeping accommodation and Sherlock did the same before following her down the corridor.

There was a small living room behind John's bedroom with settees and a TV all very cosy but the room which took her breath away was the next one and it was one she had totally not been expecting from the front of the house.

It was a large open plan kitchen, diner and living area and the whole of the back wall was glass giving her a view over the bay and down to the sea. It was modern and bright and spectacular.

'Oh wow, look at this place. It's amazing.'

Sherlock didn't say anything in return as Molly wandered over to the windows. Instead he went and started to fill up a kettle. He'd been complaining all the way down about the pitiful state of the train's coffee and she knew he wanted a properly made cup.

'The key to the door is here...catch.'

She turned as he threw them and was just grateful that she managed to catch them instead of looking like an idiot. It took her a moment to figure out the locking mechanism but when she did she realised that the windows moved in a concertina way so as to open completely if she wanted them to.

The heat from outdoors hit her immediately and she basked in it for a moment closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sun's rays.

Immediately before her was a terrace with some old cast iron patio furniture which had new cushions added to it to brighten it all up and make it more comfortable. There was a table and four chairs plus some low loungers for lying out.

'Coffee or wine Molly?'

She turned back to Sherlock smiling. 'Go on, wine for me seeing as I'm on holiday. I may as well enjoy being able to day drink.'

She walked out onto the terrace which was surrounded by grass and then flower borders and she was glad to see that there was a fence completely surrounding the space which would make it all quite safe for Rosie.

She kicked off her sandals and went to walk on the grass enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling the blades under her feet. This was perfect...absolute bliss.

As she wandered around she noticed a gate in the fence and beyond it some stone steps. Her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but go over to see where it all led. She could hear John joining Sherlock in the kitchen as she unlatched the gate and she couldn't help but let out a squeal as she saw what was at the bottom of the steps.

'Hey, guys there's a pool. Sherlock, why didn't you say there was a pool?'

She jumped a little when he replied from right behind her and she turned finding him stood holding her glass of wine out to her.

'Molly, there's a swimming pool. Happy now.'

She was half tempted to hug him she was that excited but instead she took her wine and without thinking she grabbed his hand and towed him along behind her as she made her way down the wide, easy steps.

She heard him chuckle as he followed her down. 'I never realised you'd be this excited about a pool Molly.'

He moved to one end of it and started to wind up the solar cover which was helping to heat the water and as soon as some of it was revealed Molly put down her glass and went and dipped her toe in. After the heat and grime of the journey the water felt so refreshing and she moaned out loud.

'Oh God that feels so good.'

She glanced over at Sherlock who seemed to be watching her and she immediately felt her face flare as she blushed.

'Can I go for a swim?'

He smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Of course you can, you don't need my permission. You might want a costume though I'm not sure John would cope with you skinny dipping.'

He'd finished winding up the cover by now and as he made his way over to her she lightly punched his arm. Then she watched as he bent down and wafted his hand through the water.

'You know, I might join you, it does feel good.'

Molly felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of seeing Sherlock half naked in his costume and even though she tried to dampen down her feelings they refused to be suppressed. As she followed him back to the house staring at his backside in a pair of fitted, expensive jeans she wondered just how she was going to make it through the whole holiday without embarrassing herself.

John declined their invite to join them as he'd just settled Rosie for a nap and wanted to sit on one of the loungers with a book so they left him to it as they gathered up their belongings and made their way upstairs.

There were three bedrooms and a shared bathroom upstairs and Sherlock gestured to the larger room at the back of the house.

'Go on, you take the master bedroom I know you'll appreciate the view more than I would. My parent's normally take that room. I'll sleep in Mycroft's room next door. The third is just a box room anyway, only a single in there.'

Molly thanked him and made her way into a bright and airy room that was dominated by two things; the king size bed and the view. It was the same as the room downstairs with floor to ceiling windows on one wall and French doors leading out onto a small balcony. She opened the doors to air the room and stood out on the balcony for a moment; shouting a quick hello to John down below who peered up and waved back.

She didn't spend any time unpacking but instead rooted around in her suitcase until she found one of her two bikini sets. She bit her lip nervously, she hadn't really considered wearing them in front of Sherlock, she still couldn't quite believe he'd joined them...it was very unlike him but she was happy all the same.

She was almost done, just tying up the halter when he knocked on her door.

'You decent?'

'Yes.'

He pushed the door open and leant on the door jam watching her and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes moved down her body and back up again.

'I...err...I got us both towels.'

He seemed nervous which was unlike him but she wasn't feeling overly confident herself and was quite happy to take the towel from him and use it to partially cover herself.

It wasn't helping that he looked damned hot in his long length swimmers. Her heart seemed to be beating ten to the dozen as she followed him down to the pool and it was only when she got there that she realised she'd forgotten her sun tan lotion. It didn't worry her too much though, it was warm but the worst sun of the day was over and she could sit in the shade once she'd finished swimming.

She took a sip of her wine which she'd left on a nearby table and watched as Sherlock made his way to the edge of the pool before diving in. His body cut through the water for a moment before he stood pushing back his wet hair and giving Molly a good eyeful of his hair free chest _does he wax?_ The thought skittered through her mind for a moment but was pushed to one side when he quizzically asked her whether she was coming in or not.

She took a final swig of her drink, threw her towel of protection onto a chair and made her way to the other end of the pool where there were shallow steps into the water. She was conscious of Sherlock watching her and she tried not to hold her stomach in too obviously knowing he'd know what she was doing and not wanting him to embarrass her by commenting on it.

The water felt a little colder now than when she was just dipping her toe in it and she soon lost her embarrassment as she shrieked and giggled as each inch of skin was exposed to the coolness. A minute or so later though and she was completely in and swimming, trying to keep up with Sherlock who ploughed through the water as though he had been born in it.

At one point he swam under the water and pulled her under and she retaliated by splashing him when he next swam near her and by the time John came down to sit on one of the loungers they were laughing and splashing each other and generally not acting as they normally did...ever.

'Looks like you two are having fun. I'm not interrupting am I?'

Molly picked up on the jokey undertone and it appeared so did Sherlock as he broke off from their game and hauled himself out of the water. She tried not to get caught watching him as he brushed his hair back and walked over to the lounger by John but she knew she'd probably failed. He looked so hot though; all wet and dripping. She longed to let her hands trail over his body.

He turned and spoke to her before sitting down. 'Are you OK Molly? You seem distracted by something.'

 _Bastard..._ he'd caught her.

'No, just wondering what we should do for dinner that's all.'

She swam over to the steps and as she exited the pool she wished her towel was closer but she forced herself to walk to it at a normal pace and ignore the two sets of eyes watching her.

'Well I vote for take out. Not sure I'm in the mood for going out and I don't suppose anyone fancies cooking.' Sherlock used his towel to dry his hair a little and Molly couldn't help but smirk at how fluffy it ended up looking.

John didn't hold back and just outright pointed and laughed which made Sherlock huff and try to flatten it with his hands.

Molly wrapped her towel around her chest and made her way towards the steps. 'Take out it is then. I'm having a shower. I'll be back down in a bit...feel free to choose for me, I'm sure Sherlock can deduce what I like.'

And with that she left them.

 **Well, there had to be a pool didn't there...no fun otherwise, and I have to say I love Sherlock when he's dripping wet...that and his Lying Detective stubble look. How about you? What's your favourite Sherlock look?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots and lots of votes for a dripping wet Sherlock...nice to know that I hit on an image we can all agree on. Let's get on with enjoying the story with that picture in our minds.**

 **And you can thank lilsherlockian1975 for getting this chapter today...she persuaded me when I said I'd run out of time.**

 **Chapter 3**

Molly felt so much more refreshed when she came back down after her shower. The heat of the day was subsiding into a warm and balmy evening and she could hear Rosie's happy giggles coming from the kitchen as she descended the stairs.

She'd gone for comfort over style and was dressed in a pair of knee length leggings and an oversized t shirt with a picture of Robert Downey Jnr as Iron Man on the front. Her love of sci-fi was endlessly fulfilled by the Marvel movies.

Her hair was dry and hung loose on her shoulders, shorter now since her latest cut, and for once she hadn't straightened it but instead let it fall into it's normally wavy look.

As she walked into the main room Rosie spotted her and toddled towards her with her arms wide open.

'Nanty Molly, Nanty Molly.'

She bent down and swung the small girl up into the air before wedging her securely onto her hip; then she made her way towards Sherlock and John who were now sat on the terrace seemingly arguing over the take out menus that they'd managed to rustle up from somewhere.

John turned to her with a look of relief. 'Good, you're here, you can decide. Chinese or Italian? Rosie can eat something from either.'

'Umm...I think I'd prefer Italian. I love pasta.'

Sherlock let out a bark of laughter. 'See, I told you she'd prefer that. Pass me the menu I'll ring, then I'll go and get dressed it's getting chilly.'

He plucked the menu from John's hand and strode off leaving Molly to sit down on his lounger with Rosie squirming to get down onto the ground again. She let her go and smiled indulgently as she tan eagerly onto the grass and sat down with a bump.

John smiled at her and lifted his glass in a silent toast. 'Ah this is the life Molly, isn't it? I'm so glad you guys agreed to a holiday. It's just what I needed.'

Molly sat back and made the most of the view as the sun started to make its way down to the horizon.

'Same, it's been a long, hard 12 months and this is perfect.'

John cleared his throat. 'You know it's almost a year now...I can't quite believe it.'

Molly reached out her hand and John took it. 'I know...I miss her every day and it must be a thousand times worse for you.'

'I just wish Rosie could have known her. No child should have to grow up without their mother.'

They sat just holding hands and watching Rosie for a couple of minutes until John cleared his throat and stood picking up his empty glass. 'Glass of wine Molly? It seems Uncle Rudy had a good stock of wine and Sherlock says we can have whatever we want, though he is holding onto the key quite tightly.'

'That would be lovely. Red for me if there is some.'

By the time he reappeared and passed her her drink Sherlock also came out onto the terrace wearing his jeans and white shirt again, albeit the shirt was hanging open. He was also carrying his own glass of wine and he gracefully lay down onto the lounger next to Molly.

He took a swig of his drink and then looked over at Molly who was trying to keep her eyes on his face and not his chest.

'So, Molly, what do we do now?'

Her brain seemed to short-circuit a little and whilst she tried to blame the wine she knew it was her attraction to him which seemed to be running rampant since they got here. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was seeing him half naked or being more relaxed...whatever it was she couldn't help how aroused she was feeling and how often her thoughts seemed to turn to him in all his states of undress.

'I...umm...what?'

'What do we do? I can't bear just sitting around. It drives me mad.'

Molly smiled indulgently at him. 'No it doesn't. You just make out it does when you're a bit bored. Sit back, watch the sunset and drink your wine.'

There was a beat of silence and then he rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning back and turning to the view.

John joined them and chuckled. 'I don't know how you always read him so well Molly.'

Sherlock lifted his glass and pointed to the sunset. 'Shush John we're supposed to be watching the view.'

Molly smiled from her spot between the two of them and watched the sun slowly set as she enjoyed her wine; and it was perfect timing that just as she finished her glass the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of their food.

Sherlock went to answer the door and pay whilst Molly got out some plates and cutlery and John wrestled a reluctant Rosie into a high chair.

The food was delicious and the three of them chatted easily about recent cases and the subsequent court cases. Sherlock was still irritated by the fact that one particularly complicated fraud and theft case had been found not guilty. He was convinced it was because both the prosecution and jury were stupid and hadn't had either the wit or intelligence to comprehend what had happened.

Molly had sat back in her chair with her, by now, third glass of wine, and she could feel herself almost exhaling. All the recent pressures starting to lift from her shoulders. It wasn't just the alcohol, it was the location, the company; she could smell the sea air coming in through the open doors at the side of them; hear the final songs of the birds before they slept; and she could watch her friend and her favourite detective as they conversed together.

Sherlock simply enthralled her. It wasn't just his looks, it was how he spoke, how he moved, the rich, baritone of his voice as it washed over her and most of all it was his intelligence and the fact that he used it to right some of the wrongs in this world. She knew he didn't like being seen as one of the good guys, she was also acutely aware of his failings; the ever present risk of drug use, the arrogance and thoughtlessness...but she loved him anyway, with a love that she knew would never dim even though he didn't return it.

He glanced over at her and she knew she had been caught but he didn't say anything; instead he just paused for a second and smiled at her. It was fleeting but in that moment it seemed so heart felt that her own heart seemed to leap into her throat but then he was back chatting with John.

When Rosie started to grizzle Molly offered to bathe her and put her to bed so the two men could carry on their conversation but John declined the offer and stood to unstrap his daughter from her high chair. Molly didn't push the issue. She knew he still tormented himself with feelings of guilt over how he had neglected Rosie in the aftermath of Mary's death. Molly had frequently told him that he shouldn't and that everyone needed to grieve and cope with bereavement in their own way...and it wasn't as if Rosie suffered from the loss of her father or would ever remember it but John was stubborn and too hard on himself. Molly just hoped he'd let himself relax somewhat on this break.

'Top up Molly?'

She came out of her reverie to find Sherlock stood in front of her holding another bottle of red.

'Oh, why not...yes please.'

She held her glass up and watched as the burgundy liquid was poured out. Then she acquiesced when he suggested they sit outside again. He flicked off the kitchen lights so they weren't attracting bugs and instead put on some muted garden lights which lit up the flowerbeds in soft greens and purples. The temperature was definitely dropping but it was still comfortable and Molly sipped at her wine as she took in the view of the bay, all lit up along the promenade so she could still make out the division between land and sea. Down below were tiny figures walking along, hopefully enjoying themselves, and she smiled to herself as she watched them.

'Penny for your thoughts Molly?'

She tilted her head so she could see him lying, just as she was, on the lounger to her left.

'Nothing exciting. I'm just realising how much I needed the break. I have to say I'm still surprised you came with us. Holidays and relaxing just don't seem your thing...though I have to say I think it will be good for you...for all of us.'

She saw Sherlock shrug slightly. 'To be honest I'm not really sure why I came either. I could lie and say that I was supporting John but I think I just didn't want to be left behind...on my own. I used to tell John that being alone was good, that being alone protected me but...well, since everything that happened last year I think I've realised that I'm better off when I'm with John...or you. You just make me be better...be stronger. When I'm alone the temptation to lose myself in drugs or something else is stronger and I don't want to go there again...not now, not when I have so much to lose.'

Molly found she was surprised by just how open and candid he was being. Yes, they were friends but they rarely had personal conversations like this. It made her feel closer to him somehow and she was grateful that she was such an important part of his life.

'So Molly, what does a holiday with you entail? Will you be forcing me onto Donkey rides on the beach and into sandcastle building competitions?'

She giggled appreciating his lightening of the mood and warned him that if they came across any fun fair rides on the pier or sea front that he would be joining her.

She wasn't surprised about how well they got on together when they were on their own. It had always been this way, even when she had been awkward and crush-riddled they had worked well together in the labs or the morgue...the complexity of the experiments or discussions over autopsies subsuming her embarrassment. He respected her work and the results she gave him, never questioning them. And along the way a friendship had developed, the odd piece of personal information in amongst all the science helping them to build more of a picture of the other. Molly admitted to herself that in the early days her attraction to him was purely physical but it is so much more now, she loves the very core of him not just the admittedly hot wrapping.

She yawned as she finished her wine.

'I think it's time for me to go to bed. It feels like it's been a long day, even though we haven't really done anything. Do you want the bathroom first or...?'

'No, go ahead. I probably won't sleep for a while yet.'

He stood and followed her into the kitchen and silently helped her to load the dishwasher before closing up the doors. Then just as she was about to take her leave of him he bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Molly found herself frozen in place, conscious of her heart thumping in her chest. Even when he had moved away from her, straightening himself back up, she could feel the impression his lips had made on her cheek.

'Good night Molly, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning.'

Without a doubt Molly knew she must be blushing. 'Umm...yes, good night.'

She gave him a quick, shy smile and then turned and made her way upstairs biting her lip to stop herself from insanely grinning. How did he always manage to catch her by surprise with his kisses? The previous two were seared into her mind but this felt different somehow. After all, there was no real reason for it; it wasn't an apology like the first or a thank you come congratulations like the second. This was just friendship maybe...companionship. It felt...yes, it felt so perfectly right.

She leant against her bedroom door for a second after she had closed it and when she shut her eyes all she had invading her thoughts were images of Sherlock. How was she ever going to manage to sleep?

 **Sleep...sleep's boring. Shall we spice things up a little...put some smut into the fluff? What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I'm trying to edit this chapter with a kitten asleep in one arm...and he's getting heavier; I need to work on building up my arm muscles.**

 **As for your responses in the last chapter I don't think there was a single request for me not to include smut...you filthy lot! You're my kind of people xx**

 **Chapter 4**

Molly tried to sleep...she really did but the reality was that she couldn't. She knew she was in trouble the moment she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. The only thing her mind seemed to focus in on was Sherlock. Sherlock climbing out of the pool with water dripping down his spine; Sherlock walking into the kitchen with a pair of low slung jeans and an open white shirt; Sherlock looking at her so intently as he listened to her speaking, his eyes a mixture of blue and green in the fading light. And finally his face moving closer to hers as he leant in to kiss her on the cheek.

She could feel an ache between her legs and the more she tried to reason with herself and ignore it the worse it got. She knew that Sherlock was lying in a bed right next door, she'd heard him come up as she'd changed into her nightshirt... _maybe he's touching himself like I want to touch myself..._

She groaned at the thought and then slapped her hand over her mouth. God, he might hear her...what would he think?

She tried squeezing her legs together but it just made everything feel more sensitive and in the end she told herself it would be better to ease the frustration now and at least try to be quiet than potentially have some noisy, erotic dream.

She still felt guilty though as her hand moved between her thighs and started to rub against her clit. In her imagination it was Sherlock's hand or even better Sherlock's mouth creating the sensations she was feeling. She let two fingers slide inside herself and bit her lip to suppress the moan that she wanted to let out. She was so horny and she at least knew it wouldn't take her long.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had sat downstairs after Molly had left and he couldn't get thoughts of her out of his mind. He could still remember the moment he'd come downstairs earlier and seen her and John sitting out on the terrace holding hands. The sight had hit him like a blow to his stomach and it didn't matter how much his head told him it didn't matter his body was telling him differently.

He'd thought earlier that she was still attracted to him...the way she'd watched him round the pool... but after seeing her and John he hadn't known what to think. He wasn't even sure whether he should even be tying himself up in knots about this but he was. He needed to know for certain how she felt about him and John...he didn't want to contemplate why, he just needed to know. And so he'd purposefully walked out with his shirt unbuttoned to see if she reacted...and she had, but was that just physical attraction...John could offer her a home, a family, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to offer anything.

In the end he'd thrown the rest of his wine down the drain in the sink and he'd made his way up to bed. He was probably just drunk...or tired...or both. He should put Molly Hooper back in that box in his head...it was just safer that way.

Fate was conspiring against him though because he was just settling down in his bed when he heard it. A long, low moan from Molly's room which immediately had all his senses on high alert.

He knew she wasn't in pain, that would have sounded different...he knew that sound. This was much more like...

His eyes snapped open in the dark as he realised what it was like. What he couldn't seem to quite cope with though was the fact that Molly, who was lying less than twenty feet from him, separated only by a wall, was masturbating. But that sound...he'd heard it before in his teens and early twenties when the girls he'd fucked had come...he'd also heard it every time Irene had texted him asking him to dinner. He'd just never expected to hear it from Molly.

He knew he should get up, that he should move around or maybe go downstairs for a glass of water. Instead he closed his eyes in the darkness and listened carefully...there it was again, faint but recognisable and it made his cock throb. Within seconds he was hard and aching to be touched; he normally masturbated at least twice a month to rid himself of his bodily urges but he suddenly realised it had been weeks and now he had a problem.

He rolled over and stifled a huff. He should just think about something else...to go into his mind palace. But when he closed his eyes he just found himself listening intently for any noise from Molly's room and his traitorous brain was filling in the blanks on what she might be doing.

What he actually needed was a cold shower but he'd already showered that evening and he really couldn't be bothered getting up now that he was settled in bed...but every second that passed he felt as though he was sinking deeper...he was getting harder and more aroused and he just wanted some release.

In the end he rolled back onto his back. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he tried not to think about it as he hooked his pyjamas around his balls and took hold of his erection. His mind was just consumed with images of Molly and what she might be doing...or even better what he could be doing to her.

In his mind's eye she was spreading her legs for him, showing him her quim...all pink and glistening with juices. He'd always enjoyed going down on a woman...making her come with his tongue thrusting deep inside her or circling her clit.

He imagined it now. Letting his hands slide up her thighs, hearing her sighs as he positioned himself then feeling her hands gripping his hair as he licked her clit...tasting her. He wished in that moment that he knew what Molly Hooper tasted of...she'd be good, he just knew she would...like honey and nectar.

His hand was gripping tighter now, stroking himself faster and he could no longer hear Molly over the sound of his own breathing but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to chase his own completion.

He turned Molly over in his dream and made her lift her hips so he could enter her from behind, hearing her groan as he filled her and it made him lose control.

At the last minute he grabbed at some tissues from the box on his bedside cabinet and he caught his come as it streamed from his body.

It was only when he sat up and threw the tissues towards a nearby bin in the corner of the room that the full consequences of what he had done washed over him.

He had spent the last few months trying not to think of Molly, and if he did think of her trying not to think about how she made him feel but now look at him. Less than 24 hours into this holiday and not only was he thinking about her constantly he was wanking off over her. He was in trouble and he knew it. Deep trouble.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in months. She stretched out in the bed relishing the feel of the cotton sheets on her body as she listened to the sound of the seagulls calling outside. The sound took her right back to seaside holidays in her childhood with her parents. They used to go to Blackpool or Weymouth or right here in Devon; camping when they were short on money or living it up in a bed and breakfast. This place was so much more luxurious though.

She climbed out of the bed and padded over to the windows so she could open the curtains and the balcony door and she smiled when she saw just what a glorious, sunny day it was. Seeing the sea had her itching to go down to the beach and she imagined how much fun she could have with Rosie teaching her how to paddle and build sand castles.

Within ten minutes she had finished in the bathroom and she wrapped up in a thin cotton dressing gown before making her way downstairs to see who else might be up. Unsurprisingly she could hear Rosie shrieking and laughing in the kitchen and John's low voice as he spoke to his daughter. She suddenly felt a bit guilty about how long he might have been up already; Rosie wasn't one for lying in...maybe she should have offered to be on morning duty to give him a break.

'Morning Molly. Good to see someone else is up. I take it there was no sign of Sherlock?'

'No, is he not an early riser?'

John snorted. 'No chance. Maybe I'll take him a coffee up or we'll never see him. Are you alright looking after Rosie for a minute? She seems to think it's amusing to throw her weetabix on the floor rather than eating it.'

'Yes of course. Give me the spoon, maybe I can persuade her.'

She sat down in the chair John had just vacated and turned to the little girl who was bright eyed and still giggling.

'Now young lady what kind of manners are these. I bet you don't even know how to get the food in your mouth do you?' She smiled to herself as Rosie reached for the spoon determined to prove Molly wrong and then laughed at John's exasperation at her managing his daughter so well.

When John returned they discussed their plans for the day before deciding on the beach. Rosie had never been to the seaside before and John was keen to take her. Molly decided on a quick swim before her shower and after eating a bowl of cereal she ran upstairs to change into her costume only to run into a disheveled Sherlock coming out of the bathroom, still yawning and ruffling his hair. Her eyes were caught by his t shirt riding up and a sliver of his abdomen showing.

'Morning Molly, what unearthly hour is this then? It feels like the middle of the night.'

She giggled as his grumpiness. 'It's almost 9.30 and I'm off for a swim. It's a beautiful day.'

He just grunted rather than replied and made his way back to his bedroom.

Still grinning Molly quickly got herself changed and grabbed a towel and then made her way down to the pool. John joined her with Rosie a few minutes later and by the time Sherlock finally arrived the two of them had Rosie in the water between them with a body float on. She was a natural at swimming under the water like most babies but she had no concept of staying within her depth and John had to keep a close eye on her.

Molly saw Sherlock frowning as he watched them and she wondered what was going through his mind. Maybe domesticity and children were just too much for him and she felt her heart sink a little. She knew he loved Rosie in his own way but she couldn't help the pictures in her head of her and Sherlock together with children of their own. In that moment her fantasy had never seemed more unrealistic.

Molly had it wrong though. When Sherlock had come down to see Molly, John and Rosie in the pool together, laughing and having fun he had felt once again that stab of an emotion that he refused to name. It was the same feeling that had made him join them on the holiday and the feeling he'd had at the sight of them holding hands; the feeling of just not wanting John and Molly to get too close. His physical reaction to Molly the night before and his subsequent action reared back into his mind and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He felt as though he was spiralling out of control and it scared him. He was so far out of his comfort zone and he had no idea how to return to the person he used to be or even if he wanted to. Eurus had changed everything and he was still coming to terms with the consequences...maybe Molly was one of those consequences.

Rosie had caught sight of him by now and she held her arms up to him looking past her dad who had hold of her waist. 'Locklock...look I swim'.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh as she flung herself backwards into the water before twisting and kicking her legs, catching John in the stomach and making him yell out.

He threw his towel onto one of the loungers and then put his hand on the side of the pool before jumping in. He wasn't so distracted by the water temperature that he didn't notice Molly's eyes dilate as she watched him and he felt a swell of pride in his chest that she still found him physically desirable. She never looked at John that way but just as he'd contemplated the night before people didn't always get together out of physical desire.

He pushed off from the side and caught up with Rosie pulling her up and out of the water above his head laughing as she squealed with delight, water dripping down onto him. He had never expected to love John's daughter they way he did. Before her children hadn't really been interesting until they were older and more inquisitive but from the moment she was born he had just felt an overwhelming sense of love and protectiveness and this had only increased since Mary...but no...he pushed that thought away, as he always did. Sometimes it was easier to block his thoughts than to succumb to them.

 **So what did you think of the smut that wasn't smut, well not mutual smut...I hope you enjoyed it and it ticked the box without moving the story on too fast. Those that have read my previous fics know that I'm all about the slow burn. I love the build up and anticipation and I hope you do too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you all liked the mutually satisfying smut in the previous chapter. I thought it might keep you going until our star crossed lovers manage to get their act together and enjoy the smut together rather than apart.**

 **Chapter 5**

Their first day at the beach went perfectly although having a toddler in sand was messier and harder work than Molly had ever realised. It was a good job there were three of them as it meant they could tag team each other and also have time either to themselves or in pairs. Molly's favourite memory aside from the look on Rosie's face when she first felt the waves lapping over her little toes was when Sherlock pointed out that she was starting to get a bit sunburnt on her back and shoulders.

'Where's your sun cream?'

Molly was sat cross legged helping Rosie to build a sand castle and she gestured towards her bag.

She thought he would just pass her the bottle, what she hadn't expected was for him to come up and kneel behind her in the sand, his knees either side of her hips.

'Wh..what are you doing?' She turned her head to try to see what he was up to, not really believing he was going to do what he was about to do.

'Don't be a baby I'm just putting the cream on for you, it's getting very obvious that you can't reach to do it yourself.'

'I..I mean you don't have to...John could...' she waved her hand in John's general direction but he was dozing on his towel.

'Are you saying you don't want me to?'

Molly frowned, she could have sworn he sounded almost hurt. 'No...no, of course not, I just didn't think you'd want to. Umm...thank you.'

She turned back and closed her eyes just as his hands touched her neck before slowly gliding them down over her shoulders. The sun cream was cold on her skin but his hands felt warm; warm and large. He seemed to cover most of her shoulders with each hand but he didn't stop there. He let his hands move down and over the tops of her arms and back up again.

There was a pause whilst he squirted out more cream and then the sweet torture began again as his hands travelled down her back, his fingers sliding under the edges of her costume as he moved back up almost...almost touching the sides of her boobs.

It took every ounce of her will power not to make a noise as he touched her but it was hands down one of the most erotic things she had experienced which was just weird as plenty of people had put sun cream on her before. Somehow Sherlock made it sexy, maybe just because of who he was and how she felt about him.

He brought his hands back up to her neck and then leant closer into her as he swept one hand down and across her upper chest and Molly swore her heart was going to stop beating.

'There, that should keep you safe for now. Let me know if you need more putting on.' His voice was low and arousing and she could feel his breath on her neck.

He moved away and Molly almost wanted to stop him. The feel of him so close to her had been intoxicating and she just wanted more. In the end she muttered out another thank you and then tried to concentrate on Rosie to regain her composure.

They spent most of the afternoon there and it was only when Rosie began to get sleepy that they reluctantly packed up their things and made their way back to the villa.

In the evening, after much discussion instigated by Molly, it was agreed that she would babysit Rosie so that John could have a break. Once he finally gave into the idea he insisted that he and Sherlock hit the town and have a few drinks. It was only a fifteen minute walk away and there were plenty of bars and clubs. Sherlock grimaced but gave in to John's request. He wasn't a big drinker and the last time Molly had known the two of them to go on a binge had been John's stag night and from what she'd heard via Greg they had ended up sleeping it off in a prison cell.

She waved them off, with Rosie sitting in her arms, and then set about getting the little girl ready for bed; bath time followed by story or stories as it ended up becoming with the two of them curled up on John's bed as Molly read them. It was at moments like this that Molly felt the pull of motherhood stronger than ever...always mixed with the inevitable sorrow and guilt that she was taking a place that should have been filled by Mary.

Eventually though she tucked her up in her cot, switched on the monitor and then she made her way through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She wasn't going to drink too much but a glass or two wouldn't hurt.

It was peaceful being in the house effectively on her own. She spent a few moments looking out at the view and then she sat on the squashy settee with her feet tucked under her reading one of the books that she'd brought with her. It was a trashy, indulgent chick lit about a girl breaking her engagement on finding her fiancé being unfaithful and heading off on a whim to New York. Molly had often wondered in the past if she should up sticks and leave London and Sherlock but if she ever could have done she couldn't now. Her life was too tightly entwined with him and John and Rosie. It was just a shame her feelings were for Sherlock...how much easier would it be if she and John were together?

'Molleeee...'

Her head snapped up and she frowned. That voice had sounded surprisingly like Sherlock's but it had been coming from somewhere down by the pool. She glanced at the clock to see it was just before eleven thirty. The guys had been out just over three hours.

'Molleeee...'

She sighed and put her book down before making her way into the garden and looking over the gate. Sure enough Sherlock was down there, lit up by some pool lights that he must have switched on; he was looking up and he grinned when he saw her. He looked half cut and seemed to be unbuttoning his shirt.

'What are you doing? And how did you get down there?'

'Come down...wanna go swimming.'

She rolled her eyes and unlatched the gate. She could so do without this.

As she started to make her way down the steps he let out a little 'yay' and then stumbled slightly as he tried to pull his shirt off without undoing the cuffs. Molly tried not to get distracted by his naked upper body...but damn he was fit. How did he stay so fit when he never seemed to do any exercise?

'How did you get here? I didn't hear you come past me in the house.'

'Didn't come that way. Short cut through the back gate...keypad lock but I know the combination.'

He smiled inanely and made a tapping gesture with his fingers in the air in front of her.

'Come swimming with me Molly.'

He pulled her cardigan off one arm and spun her to remove it completely.

'Don't be daft. It's too late. Where's John?'

Sherlock shrugged. 'Left with some woman, who wasn't you, said he'd be back.' He grinned on saying that which just added to Molly's confusion. 'Told me to chill out and go and have fun...so here I am.'

By now he was undoing his jeans and trying to kick off his shoes at the same time. Molly reached for his hands to try to stop him but he held them up and away from her leaving her holding the fastenings of his jeans. 'You wanna do it?'

'No!' She snatched her hands away as though he'd burnt her and he giggled again before resuming his task, slowly revealing his black jersey shorts.

'Come in, come with me.'

'No, I haven't got a costume and I'm keeping an ear out for Rosie. Anyway, you're drunk. It's not safe.'

'Pfft...you don't need a costume. You can skinny dip.'

Molly just raised her eyebrows. 'No, I cannot.'

'Go on...it'll be fun. John said I should have fun.'

'Well skinny dip with John then.'

Sherlock scrunched up his face as he kicked his jeans off. 'Ugh, not as good. Anyway, he's not here. He's gone shagging.'

Molly couldn't help but chuckle at his expression and at hearing him say the word shag. It was only at the last minute that she realised he had lurched towards her trying to grab her and she took a step backwards. It was too late that she realised how close to the pool she was and as her foot landed on the edge she windmilled her arms to try to get her balance back. At the last moment she grabbed hold of Sherlock's bare arms to steady her but instead of pulling her to safety he just grinned and took another step forwards letting her pull him with her as she fell backwards into the lukewarm water.

The coldness washed over her, shocking her body and erasing any tipsiness or tiredness from her system.

She could feel Sherlock's almost naked body on top of her and she scrabbled to find her feet and take a much needed breath.

As her head broke clear of the water she took a gulp of air and staggered, trying to get her footing. When she finally did she stood and pushed her hair back from her face.

Sherlock did the same laughing as he did but Molly was feeling far less happy.

'Sherlock, you idiot, I'm drenched.'

'That's the idea when you go swimming.' His eyes dropped down to her chest. 'Ooo, I see why you didn't want to strip off...no bra.'

She glanced down to see that her thin summer dress was not only clinging to her body but it was now completely transparent. She gasped with horror and crossed her arms over her breasts as she started to wade over towards the steps.

A second later and Sherlock had swum in front of her before standing again. 'No, no, no don't go. You're wet now so you might as well stay.'

'I didn't want to be wet in the first place Sherlock and I didn't want to go swimming.'

He took a step into her personal space and put his hands on her hips. It was such a strange move for him to make and it made her mouth run dry and her heart beat faster. He suddenly seemed so close and if this had been anyone else it would have been flirtatious but this was Sherlock and he didn't do that kind of thing.

'Come on Molly, please. I just wanna have some fun...don't you? Isn't that what holidays are all about, trying out new things...indulging.'

She suddenly notice the way his eyes dropped to her mouth and she took one last shuddering and disbelieving breath before his lips met hers.

Her hands slithered over his wet skin as she tried to find a purchase, something...anything to hold on to because her mind was in free fall. He was kissing her, Sherlock was kissing her and even though she knew they ought to stop it she did nothing to push him off because this was something she had dreamt of for years.

One of her hands went around his back and the other found its way around his neck and she couldn't help the way her body involuntarily pressed against his. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to be part of him and all the time his lips moved against hers stealing her breath and her senses.

It was only when her shoulder blades hit the side of the pool that she realised he had moved them. One of his hands moved to her thigh and she reacted instinctively wrapping her legs around his slim hips, the water taking her weight.

With a frisson of sexual energy rippling through her she realised that he was hard; she could feel him pressing against her through her knickers and she let out a long low moan. His lips kissed along her jaw and moved to her neck as she curled one hand in his hair; her eyes were squeezed shut as she just gave into all the physical sensations he was causing in her body. Somewhere deep down she knew this was wrong and that she was somehow taking advantage of him when he was drunk but she couldn't seem to focus.

He ground his hips against hers as once more he kissed her and she could feel his hand on the bare skin just below the fabric of her pants; he was kneading and squeezing it, pulling her tighter against him so she was rubbing against him and with a shock she realised she was going to come. His tongue found its way into her mouth as his hips rhythmically thrust against her and she couldn't help it, there was nothing she could do to stop it. His mouth went back to her throat as she cried out his name into the night air giving in to a wash of pleasure which seemed to last so much longer than normal.

It was only as she came down from her high that her situation became real. Sherlock was moving to pull down the strap of her dress, the water sloshing around them and the cold of the night air hit her like a slap in the face. What was she doing? What had she allowed him to do?

She pushed against his chest and for a split second he resisted and she wondered how far he might take this but then he lifted his head and the pressure of his body against her own relaxed as he gave her a quizzical look.

It didn't help her that she could feel his cock pulsing against her or that his eyes were dark and dilated with desire but she knew that having sex with him right now would be something that they would probably both regret.

'We shouldn't do this...I can't...'

He moved to kiss her again and she put her hand over his mouth only for him to bite the tips of her fingers before sucking one into his mouth.

'Oh God...don't...please don't make this harder.'

He released her finger but thrust his hips again. 'Come on Molly, s'just a bit of fun.'

His slurring of his words clinched it for her and she pushed against him harder, turning her head so he wouldn't see the tears that had sprung into her eyes. She should never have let it get this far. All she wanted to do was escape...to run back to her room and hide under the sheet.

He didn't make any other move to stop her as she moved past him and made her way out of the pool and up the stone steps. She knew that she was sodden and dripping wet but she hurried her way through the house, glad that Rosie was still settled, as she made her way to the bathroom. By the time she got there she was shivering and shaking, tears running down her face. It wasn't that she felt violated at all, he hadn't done anything that she hadn't wanted...the problem was that she wanted him too much and it could never just be a bit of fun.

Ten minutes later, just as she was closing her bedroom door she heard him making his way upstairs. How was she ever going to face him in the morning?

 **Things are hotting up a little. So, which did you prefer, the suncream moment on the beach or the making out in the pool?**

 **Either way I'll be back soon with more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So most of you voted for the sun cream moment over the pool purely because of the alcohol and I get that. Shall we pick up where we left off and see what the consequences, if there are any, are?**

 **Thank you, by the way, for all of your support with this fic...you keep me writing with all your likes and comments.**

 **Chapter 6**

When Molly awoke the next morning it took her a couple of moments before the memories of the night before hit her. For a split second she thought it had been some kind of erotic dream but then a kind of creeping horror washed over her as she realised it had actually happened. Yes, she, Molly Hooper, supposedly an adult and not a hormonal teenager, had made out with a drunken Sherlock in the pool and not only that...she had rubbed herself against him like a rutting animal and climaxed.

Embarrassment washed over her as she lay in her bed with her arm over her eyes and she let out a loud groan before stifling it. Jeez, having the room next to Sherlock's brought up all kinds of issues that she just hadn't considered; she wondered just how thick the walls were.

Well, there was nothing for it. She was going to have to front it out and face him and better sooner than later.

She washed up in the bathroom and tidied up all the mess that Sherlock had obviously made when he'd showered the night before...wet towels strewn on the floor and the shampoo bottle lying forlornly in the base of the shower. God, how drunk had he been. She should have just made him go to bed.

When she made it downstairs John was lying on the settee in the small front room, looking like death warmed up, whilst Rosie sat watching CBeebies on the television and eating a banana which was more squashed over her face than ingested.

Molly couldn't help but giggle at the sight and John opened his eyes on hearing her, groaning as the light made him wince.

'Good night was it?'

'Last night was yes, this morning...not so much. She's been up since six. I thought I was going to throw up...it's all I could do to manage this.'

'You should have come and got me, I would have sat with her. Come on, you go back to bed for a bit and I'll get her some proper breakfast.'

John struggled to sit up. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, come on...bed.'

'Did Sherlock make it back? I kind of feel bad for abandoning him.'

'Yes, he did. Said something about you getting lucky.'

John smirked and raised an eyebrow. 'Mmm...but god she drank me under the table.'

'Will you be seeing her again?'

He shook his head and then groaned. 'No, just a one night thing. Anyway, I don't even think I can properly remember what she looked like. Is that bad?'

Molly chuckled and shook her head. 'Yes, yes it is...anyway...go on, me and Rosie will be just fine.'

She went to pick up his daughter as he staggered down the hallway and she carried her into the large kitchen room before setting her down and opening up the windows to let in some air. The two girls were uninterrupted for a good hour and a half giving Molly a chance to feed them both, have an extra cup of tea and even take Rosie with her whilst she went and got dressed.

By the time Sherlock appeared they were in the middle of building a city out of wooden blocks that they'd found in a games cupboard in the front room.

Sherlock just grunted at them as he made his way to the settee before flopping down.

Molly knew she was blushing but he didn't seem to be in any mood to notice. 'Coffee?'

He cracked one eye open as if noticing her for the first time. 'Yes please Molly.'

Molly frowned to herself as she made her way to the kettle. He wasn't showing any sign of remembering what they had done the night before and she didn't know how to broach the subject.

When she took his cup over Rosie was sitting on him where he lay, bouncing up and down on his stomach and giggling at his groans.

'So...err...last night?'

Sherlock sat up more making Rosie fall sideways still giggling as she rolled off him and went back to her City building. He sipped on his coffee and then grimaced as it burnt his lips.

'Ugh...remind me never to go drinking with John ever again. I swear he must spike my drinks. I assume he made it back in the end.'

'Yes, I sent him back to bed. He looked awful when I found him earlier.'

Sherlock let out a soulless laugh. 'Serves him right.'

Molly forced herself to carry on. 'So...umm...do you remember coming back last night?'

'No, should I? Did I end up in the pool maybe...I can't find my clothes.'

'Oh, yes. They're probably still down there...I mean, you did keep your undies on. You weren't...umm...naked or anything.'

'Well, thank you for making sure I didn't drown. I think I need a shower. That might wake me up a little. Any chance of some breakfast in ten minutes.'

Molly shook her head. 'I'm your friend not your housekeeper...but go on, just this once. I'll wake John up as well.'

She took John a coffee and then set about making them all a fry up for brunch, glad that she'd bought supplies the day before. When Sherlock came back down he was dressed and looking a lot better and she'd almost put the night before to rest until he leant around her to snag a piece of toast and as he did he whispered in her ear. 'I remember.'

Her face flushed immediately and she glanced at him with a kind of nervous knot low in her stomach waiting for him to continue.

'I'm sorry Molly. For forcing you into the pool with me. Can you forgive me?'

'What? Oh...yes, of course. Don't worry about it. Just a bit of fun.'

His eyes narrowed at her comment and she saw him mouthing the word 'fun' to himself as he walked away and she hoped she hadn't triggered more memories.

It ended up being mid afternoon before they left the house. Rosie was dozing in her stroller as they made their way down into the town and walked along the small harbour before stopping in a cafe for a drink and a slice of cake each. Rosie was too tired to even eat her gingerbread man biscuit that John had bought her and he had to wrap it up in napkins in the end to take away with them.

Molly had spied their next stopping point though and Sherlock groaned when he realised what it was, over on the esplanade was an old fashioned, Victorian, Merry-go-round.

'Come on, you promised you'd come on a fairground ride if we saw one.' Molly pleaded to Sherlock who just rolled his eyes.

'I really don't think I did. I just remember you saying you'd drag me on one, not that I'd go on willingly.'

John laughed at the two of them arguing as he pushed the stroller along. 'Well don't worry Molly, I'll be going on with Rosie.'

Sherlock looked triumphant. 'See, you don't need me.'

'I know I don't need you but I want you.' Even as the words left her mouth Molly realised what she'd said and she was blushing as Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John snorted with laughter.

The music on the ride was getting louder as they walked nearer and Rosie finally woke up rubbing at her eyes and pulling at the straps wanting to be able to walk. John stopped and unclipped her and Molly took over pushing the empty stroller and watching as John and Sherlock took a hand each swinging Rosie every couple of steps and making her shriek with laughter as she demanded more.

She couldn't help but smile along with her, even laughing at her own double-entendre. How did Sherlock always manage to bring this out in her? He looked back at her just as she thought that and he smiled, warming her heart. She was part of this weird, little family and she wouldn't want it any other way...well, maybe just slightly different, but she was a realist deep down and she'd take this over nothing.

When they reached the ride they parked the stroller to one side and waited for the whirling horses to still before climbing on. It was quite a large machine and the horses would go quite high so John sat himself and Rosie in one of the fake coaches rather than on a horse, it would be safer for her like that.

Molly climbed onto one of the outside horses and then called to Sherlock.

'Come on, get on, you'll enjoy it.'

'Indulge in a bit of fun you mean.'

The look on his face had her blushing all over again as she realised what he was referring to and she barely noticed he'd got on the ride until he climbed onto the horse she was already sat on. It was designed for two but she'd expected him to get his own, after all there were plenty spare, the ride wasn't full.

'So, should I hold onto the pole or you?'

Molly was sat astride a pole that ran up through the body of the wooden horse and Sherlock was now sat behind her and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest at how close he was. The full length of his thighs were against her own and when he'd spoken to her he'd leant forwards so his chest was against her back and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had in no way realised how much fun it would be riding the Merry-go-round with Molly. He'd climbed on her horse just to wind her up a little but once he was there he was glad of his choice. He could smell her light perfume, one of the new limited range of Jo Malone's if he wasn't mistaken, and he was acutely conscious of all the points where his body met hers.

As the ride started to move he put one hand around her and above her hands where they clung to the pole and he couldn't resist putting his other hand on her hip and he felt her slight twitch in reaction to his touch and it seemed to travel the length of his body until it reached his groin. He knew he was teasing himself but he couldn't seem to resist it.

The ride started to speed up and Molly leant back into him and he heard her giggling and laughing at how high the horse was going and he just gave into it, letting himself feel happy. It felt like the first time in ages that he'd been genuinely happy and it was such a simple pleasure; riding a wooden horse on a Victorian funfair ride with a woman he...he stopped himself before he said the word loved in his mind but it was there none the less and he found himself wanting to just go with it. The one undeniable fact that he had learnt from his sister was that a life without emotions was a dangerous and empty one. Maybe now was the right time to explore that change in his philosophy.

 **He's coming around bit by bit. I hope the pace isn't too slow for you but it'll start picking up very soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm, so you guys all seem to have a kink for Sherlock whispering 'I remember' in a low voice in Molly's ear. I shall have to remember that for future stories ;).**

 **As an aside, for those into Cabin Pressure, I went to see John Finnemore last week and he was...Brilliant! And yes, he did do an Arthur sketch updating us on everything that's been happening to the crew including Martin. It made me long for more episodes.**

 **For those who have never heard of it it was a BBC radio show where Benedict played Captain Martin Crieff (hence my pen name) and it was so, so funny...check it out, you won't be disappointed.**

 **Chapter 7**

Molly was still wreathed with smiles as Sherlock helped her down from the horse, catching her against his chest as she stumbled a little.

'Thanks. Wow, that was so much fun. I'd forgotten how much I like a Merry-go-round.' She didn't add how much more enjoyable having Sherlock wrapped around her had made it.

She was still blushing and laughing when John and Rosie finally found them and she happily took Rosie in her arms when the little girl reached out for her.

'Where to next?' Asked John, checking his watch. 'Do we want to eat out this evening or eat in? I don't mind cooking if you two look after Rosie for a bit.'

Molly looked at Sherlock and he nodded. 'Sounds good to me. Why don't we take her for a ride on the donkeys and John can pick up some provisions. We can meet you back at the house in an hour.'

He passed the door key over to John who looked more than happy to have a bit of time to himself.

As John walked away she turned to Sherlock. 'Listen, I don't mind babysitting again if you and John want to go out again after dinner.'

Sherlock let out a snort of laughter which made her look at him.

'Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I'm not sure my liver could take another night of drinking like that. Anyway, John has already said he'll stay in tonight if you fancy going out with me. There's a quiz night in the pub at the end of our road if you fancy it. We should win it easily with me on the team.'

He looked so certain of his skills but Molly could only laugh. 'You...win a pub quiz, I don't think they'll be asking us about types of tobacco ash.'

He narrowed his eyes and sniffed in response. 'We'll see shall we. I bet I answer more questions than you do.'

Molly tilted her head mulishly and Sherlock found himself grinning in response.

'Challenge accepted. What does the winner get?'

This caught him a little by surprise. 'I don't know...whatever they want I suppose.'

She looked so mischievous at hearing his answer that for the first time he felt a flutter of nerves but then his sense of confidence reared back up...he'd win this easily.

'Fine...deal.'

She shifted Rosie onto her hip and held her hand out and he took it and shook it. There was a moment when they looked each other in the eye and he found he didn't want to look away but then Rosie broke the moment with her wriggling and Molly put her down so she could run off towards the sand with the two adults following close behind.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

John had cooked up a storm when they got back and they were all going to enjoy steak and chips with portobello mushrooms and grilled tomatoes. It was all due to be washed down with another bottle of Uncle Rudy's cellar. For some reason once again Sherlock was insisting on being the one to retrieve the wine and she noticed that he had kept a close eye on the key to the cellar, keeping it in his pocket, and Molly couldn't help quizzing him on it.

'What's up, do you think we're going to pick something too expensive? Or drink you dry?'

Molly thought it was very curious that Sherlock looked uncomfortable and...was he blushing? He muttered something that she didn't quite catch and then busied himself uncorking the wine and letting it breath whilst he got some glasses out.

It didn't look like John had noticed as he was busy putting out the food but Molly vowed to find out what it was in the cellar that had Sherlock reacting so oddly.

The food was as good as it looked and very filling and Molly was glad of the fresh air and the walk as she and Sherlock made their way down to the pub for the quiz night. He held his arm out for her to hook hers through and she couldn't help but feel like it was almost a date they were going on. It didn't stop her from winding him up about their competition on the way though.

'Hmm, now what should I have as my prize when I win, because I will win.'

'You're very confident Ms Hooper given you're competing against a certified genius.'

'That's Doctor Hooper to you and let's not forget that your knowledge tends to be quite specialised. We both know you have serious gaps when it comes to trivia.'

Sherlock harrumphed. 'Well, we'll see soon enough.'

The pub was full of people but they managed to find a table off to one side and Sherlock went and got them a couple of drinks from the bar. Molly knew she shouldn't drink too much but she was on holiday and enjoying herself and maybe it was her turn to get a bit tipsy...after all the wine was going down really easily tonight.

As the quiz started they just filled out the one answer sheet together but they kept a tally of who answered what questions so they could see who was winning in their personal battle.

The first round easily went to Sherlock. It was Geography and Travel and his knowledge of countries, currencies and languages far exceeded her own. She was a bit dismayed but confident she could turn things around.

The second round was TV and Movies and Molly came into her own, especially on any Sci-fi questions. The only one Sherlock answered was about Star Trek and Spock's character and Molly narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

'How did you get that...never mind, it's just typical that you'd know the character famous for being intelligent, logical and emotionless. I bet you're related aren't you?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'I don't see how Molly, it's set in the future after all.'

Molly finished her glass of wine, enjoying the buzz. 'You must be his great, great, great grandfather then.' She smiled smugly at her answer.

'What does that make you then his great, great, great grandmother? Anyway, another drink Molly? Looks like we have time before the next round.'

She nodded feeling a little confused. Did he just imply they could have kids together?

The third round went to Molly as well as it covered History and Sherlock couldn't see the point of that subject. 'If it's past, it's gone and there's no point knowing all those useless dates and battles and kings, queens and god knows what else.'

The fourth round was more evenly matched as it covered Science and they both had their specialisms but Sherlock just edged it on speed.

The final round was in two parts and covered general knowledge but it included a set of pictures based on identifying the celebrity and Molly was left almost crying with laughter when she saw the picture of Sherlock wearing his deerstalker hat.

His face when he saw it was a picture in itself and Molly wished she'd brought her phone so she could take a snapshot of it.

'What in God's name...? Why...why is there a picture of me on here? I'm a Consulting Detective not some common celebrity, famous for singing or taking my clothes off.'

His outrage just made it worse for Molly and she struggled to concentrate on the other pictures in order to name them. Even she couldn't answer all of them but she certainly beat Sherlock.

In the end it helped her to win the war with Sherlock even if between them they didn't manage to win the quiz...that prize went to the team of elderly gentleman who looked like they frequented pub quizzes for a living since retiring.

This time it was Molly who went and ordered the drinks. 'No, I insist. It's the least I can do seeing as you have to give me a prize of whatever I want. Anyway, I need a few more minutes to think about what I should ask for.'

Sherlock huffed. 'Fine, just don't make it boring or predictable.'

Molly smirked at him as she took a sip of her drink. 'So, I shouldn't make you my slave for the day?'

'I don't think I'd make a very good slave, I'm too insubordinate.'

'You could do the washing up for a week?'

'I could, But we have a dishwasher...seems rather a waste. Come on Molly, ask for something you really want...we both know you want to.'

Molly frowned at him, she couldn't quite decide if he was being funny or cruel.

'If you can deduce me so well why don't you tell me what you think I want.'

He leant in and lowered his voice so she had to lean towards him to catch what he was saying.

'You want me to kiss you.'

Now she knew he was being cruel and she stood up quickly, almost making her chair tip over. 'You know what...you did that last night and it wasn't so great. I think we should go.'

She picked up her bag and started making her way to the exit not waiting to see if he was following but as she left the pub she could feel him hot on her heels, his hand on her arm trying to slow her down.

'Wait, Molly, please. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just...I don't know. Sometimes I read people wrong. Please...'

Her initial burst of anger was already subsiding and when she turned to him he looked genuinely upset and she shook her head before taking a deep lungful of the still warm air.

'I know, I'm sorry...maybe I was a bit too sensitive.'

They fell into step beside each other and for a minute there was an awkward silence before Sherlock spoke.

'Was I really a bad kisser?'

Molly couldn't help chuckling at how put out he sounded and she glanced up at him shyly.

'No, not really. You were a bit too drunk though, that never lends itself to good technique.'

There was another beat of silence and then Molly had a jolt of inspiration.

'I know, you can show me what's in the cellar...that can be my prize.' She wasn't quite sure why she said the next line, she later blamed the alcohol but she added. 'You can give me a kiss when we're down there to make up for last night.'

Sherlock let out almost a strangled laugh. 'Seriously Molly, you don't want to see the cellar and when you do the last thing you'll want is a kiss.'

Molly half wondered how kissing had even become a topic of conversation between them but she decided to just go with it. Maybe it was the holiday mood or the drinks but she felt more relaxed and comfortable with him at this moment than she had in months.

She stuck her bottom lip out stubbornly, not realising how attractive Sherlock found her when she was in this kind of mood, and she almost stamped her foot. 'I DO want to see the cellar and honestly, how bad can it be? I'm a pathologist, I see bad things all the time.'

Sherlock moved ahead of her so he could unlock the front door of the house and he lowered his voice so he didn't disturb John if he was asleep.

'Not like this you don't, but on your head be it, just don't say I didn't warn you.'

She felt a rush of excitement as she followed him through to the kitchen and to the old door set into the corner. He dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked it then he flicked on a light switch illuminating a flight of wooden stairs leading down.

He made his way down and Molly followed. It was fairly bright and clean and didn't seem to her like the normal image of a dusty, spider riddled basement. At the bottom of the steps were the wine racks and to the side of them another door. Sherlock put his hand on the door knob and turned his head. 'Are you sure?'

Molly rolled her eyes at him being so dramatic and she just nodded her head. But when he pushed the door open she could honestly say that she would never have imagined that what she saw would be there.

 **Go on, what do you think is behind the door? And will Molly still want that kiss when she sees it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So many suggestions about what could be in the room...and I have to say some of you are even right but it wasn't those who said it was Uncle Rudy's collection of dresses. Seriously, have I missed something in canon...so many of you suggested that! I will assure you though that the story will be staying fluffy and not going dark.**

 **And you can thank Moriarty himself for you getting an update today and not tomorrow :). I'm off to London tomorrow to see Andrew Scott at the old Vic...I cannot wait, there will be wine, food, shopping and culture...perfect.**

 **Chapter 8**

Molly followed Sherlock in and curiosity gave way to deep surprise as she took in the contents of the space. She knew she was gawping as she looked around at a room which she could only describe as being some kind of sex dungeon.

'Oh My God!' She felt a wave of shock as she took in the dusty walls lined with various whips and straps and paddles; the bed in the centre with a brass header and footer still with handcuffs attached; the padded cuffs hanging from a hook in the ceiling. It was all a bit too much.

Sherlock cleared his throat. 'Yes, so Uncle Rudy had...umm... extreme tastes.'

Molly put her hands on the cool metal footer of the bedframe and leant on it for support. 'God, you're not kidding. Did you know about this...when he was alive I mean?'

'Not when we were visiting, no, I was still quite young when he was alive. It only came to light when he was found dead; in here. Heart attack...some anonymous woman rang it in and they found him still cuffed to the bed.'

Molly let go of the frame as though she'd had an electric shock.

Sherlock let out a dry laugh. 'At least he died happy.'

She shot him a quick, remonstrative look and he stifled his laugh.

'So, why haven't you got rid of it? Don't tell me Mycroft is into this stuff.'

This time she joined him in his chucking. 'No, at least I hope not. It's not the easiest stuff to get rid of. He doesn't want to get his staff to clear it in case they think it's his and it isn't like you can just put it in the bin. There's all sorts of stuff here.'

He wandered over and opened a drawer and Molly saw a selection of plugs and vibrators.

Sherlock grimaced. 'I'm not even sure how clean any of this stuff is...we've just basically ignored it.' He shut the drawer and turned to her.

She tilted her head to one side as she looked at him. 'I bet you could have got rid of it from Mycroft...you know, used some of your homeless network.'

He smiled and shrugged. 'You're not wrong but where's the fun in that. I'm enjoying watching Mycroft squirm each time he comes to visit.'

She giggled and didn't fully notice as his expression darkened a little and he took a step towards her.

His voice was low when he spoke. 'So, Molly, that kiss. Do you prefer it with or without restraints?'

She knew he was joking by the glint in his eye but it didn't stop her stomach from swooping just at the thought of him tying her up. It was only when he raised one eyebrow and slowly carried on walking towards her that she realised he was deducing her and she immediately felt a blush spreading over her face.

'Without of course.'

He was right in front of her now and her heart was thudding in her chest at the look on his face. 'So, you still want that kiss then?'

She knew she should say no and walk away, this whole situation was too strange but instead she just found herself wordlessly nodding and watching as his tongue came out to wet his lips.

He moved slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him if she wanted to but, God help her, she didn't want to. As his hand came up to cup her face she leant into his touch and closed her eyes, slightly relishing the feel of his hand on her cheek and when she looked up he seemed so close. She could see all the flecks of colour in his eyes just before he closed the distance between them and captured her lips.

The kiss started off gently at first but then he curled his other arm around her waist and pulled her to him. It triggered her own response and she found her desire for him starting to overwhelm her as she brought her hands up to loop around his neck feeling his hair brushing against her fingers. Her mouth opened to his and she moaned as he tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She couldn't think of anything else, couldn't feel anything but him. He was consuming her and she just wanted more.

She couldn't have said how long the kiss lasted but it ended suddenly as he pushed her away leaving her breathless and confused. That confusion cleared a moment later though as John entered the room already talking.

'Hey, you're back. I though I heard...Jesus Christ...what the fuck?'

She could almost have laughed at the look of amazement in his eyes as he took in the contents of the room but she was too busy trying to calm her reactions down. That kiss from Sherlock was hands down the most arousing kiss she'd ever had and she was struggling to not just drag him from the room and up to her bed.

'John, I didn't realise you were still up. I was just showing Molly Uncle Rudy's playroom.'

'Playroom...Fuck...'

'Yes you already said that...any new swearwords to add?'

Molly cleared her throat and the two men looked at her. 'Yes well it's late. I think I'll go to bed. Thanks for tonight Sherlock. I...umm...I'll see you both in the morning.'

She heard them both saying good night to her as she left the room and she quickly made her way back up to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water before going to her bedroom. When she got there she just sat on the edge of her bed looking out through the closed French doors at the moon shining down on the sea below.

She had no idea what was happening. Sherlock had kissed her voluntarily two nights in a row. That wasn't just unlike him it was unprecedented. The only time she'd ever heard of him kissing anyone was the time he'd faked an engagement to get into an office just to end up shot and almost dead.

She went through the routine of getting herself ready for bed but it was subconsciously done; all her thoughts were still on the man downstairs. She could just make out their voices in the kitchen but it was a murmur more than distinct words.

When she climbed into bed and turned out her light she was still lost in her own thoughts. Could it be that he felt something for her? She let out a mirthless laugh for a second. Every part of her being wanted to believe that that was true but she knew him...she had known for years now that sex and relationships weren't things which interested him. Why would now be any different? It was probably just some bizarre experiment or the alcohol and the holiday feeling. Either way she needed to be stronger, she needed to put an end to this before she got hurt.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Meanwhile Sherlock and John had made their way back up to the kitchen and cracked open a couple of beers before sitting on the settees. Sherlock put his feet up on the coffee table but John seemed less relaxed, leaning forward and staring at his friend intently.

'So, go on, why exactly were you showing Molly that room?'

Sherlock's eyes slid sideways to glance at John and then went back to the bottle he was holding in his hand.

'She won a bet and wanted to know what was down there. I didn't see any real harm in showing her.'

He saw John nodding thoughtfully in his peripheral vision.

'And why did you both look so flushed when I came in? If you were anyone else I'd say I interrupted something...did I interrupt something?'

Sherlock found himself feeling torn...in almost the same way that he was about his feelings for Molly. John was his best friend, maybe what he needed was to talk about it but he wasn't sure he was ready.

'It's not like I was offering to chain her to the bed and whip her John.'

He sounded defensive, he knew he sounded defensive...he just didn't know if John would pick up on it. He took a swig of his drink and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He could still feel Molly's slight body against his own and the way she had responded to his kiss.

'I never said you had...but I definitely interrupted something and the way you're acting now is making me think it was something important.'

'Don't be ridiculous John.'

'I don't think I'm being ridiculous, I think you're being evasive.'

There was a silence between them and Sherlock tried to ride it out. He knew better than to be the first one to speak but in the end it seemed to just tumble out of him.

'Fine, we kissed. Are you happy now?' He snapped.

John finally sat back in his seat and took a swig of his beer.

'Wow, right...why didn't I expect that?' He looked at Sherlock who seemed to be studiously ignoring him.

'So...'

'So, what, John?'

'So, are you planning to kiss her again?'

That was definitely not the question Sherlock had been expecting. He had expected John to start quizzing him on his feelings, espousing the benefits of being in love and all that tosh. It surprised him so much that he just answered it.

'Yes, yes I am.'

John nodded. 'Well that's good then. Just...just don't forget to talk to her as well.'

Sherlock frowned at this. 'What do you mean? I talk to her all the time.'

'I mean talk to her about how you feel you idiot. Don't you think that you suddenly kissing her is a little...umm...out of character for you. She's going to be confused...unsure of your feelings, she might even think that you're using her or manipulating her...'

Sherlock's head snapped up. 'Of course I'm not using her.'

'Good, well...just make sure she knows that.'

When Sherlock went to bed he paused for a moment outside Molly's room. A big part of him, bigger than he'd expected, found he wanted to join her in her bed and just wrap himself around her and feel her sleeping in his arms. It was the most bizarre sensation...he couldn't ever remember wanting to do something so banal before but it was almost overwhelming.

He dragged himself away in the end and made his weary way to his own, much lonelier, bed.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly and Rosie were the first ones up in the morning. Molly had heard the little girl's giggles as she made her way down to make a coffee and she lightly tapped on John's door before going in and picking her up; whispering to a half awake John that he should get some more sleep.

The day already looked likely to be a hot one and Molly and Rosie had breakfast out on the terrace before playing a game of hide and seek using the furniture and bushes. Molly couldn't help but smile at Rosie's attempts to hide. She seemed to think that if Molly couldn't see her eyes she couldn't see the rest of her. Each time she 'found' her she'd tickle her before Rosie would toddle off to hide again.

When John and Sherlock finally emerged within ten minutes of each other Molly made her excuses and went back up to her room. She knew she was avoiding Sherlock but her feelings for him were all over the place and she just needed time away from him, time to think and to try to work out what she should do.

Half an hour later it was John who knocked on her bedroom door before shouting through.

'Hey Molly, we're going to go and visit Kent Cavern's. Are you coming?'

She opened the door a crack and felt a bit guilty when she saw how eager he looked.

'Sorry, I've got a bit of a headache. I think I'll just stay here and rest, you three go though...have a good time.'

His expression changed to one of concern. 'Do you need any painkillers? How long have you had it?'

She patted his arm and smiled. 'Not long and yes I have some. I just need to rest and rehydrate, probably too much alcohol. I'll be fine and I'll see you later.'

Twenty minutes later she heard them leaving and then the front door slammed shut and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding on to. A day to herself was just what she needed.

 **I'm not planning on going all BDSM in this fic...Uncle Rudy's room was just a bit of fun and once I'd thought about it I couldn't resist adding it in.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the kiss and Sherlock's admission to John. Molly's spending her day alone but unbeknownst to her she might be getting a visitor...but who?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had such a good weekend in London with my mate. We shopped, we drank, we had a make-over and to top it off Andrew Scott was amazing in Sea Wall. It was such a powerful piece, written especially for him, and showcased his talents perfectly. I was also fortunate enough to get an autograph and selfie with him at stage door and I made him laugh. If you want to see the photo it's on tumblr under my blog MrsMCrieff. Is now the time to brag that I'm back in London again in 3 weeks to see Aiden Turner, Poldark himself!**

 **Anyway, enough of me, back to the fic. Soooo many of you are hoping that it's Sherlock who is Molly's surprise visitor. Shall we see?**

 **Chapter 9**

It was mid afternoon and Molly was dozing by the pool. She'd spent the morning tidying up the house before making a light lunch and then changing into her bikini. She'd then come down to the pool with her sun screen, a good book and a cool drink and she'd been enjoying alternating between swimming in the cool water and reading her book whilst getting some sun.

She'd now given up on the reading and was instead enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin whilst trying not to fall asleep in case she ended up burnt.

She must have dozed off though because she awoke with a start when someone at the side of her cleared their throat.

'Good afternoon Doctor Hooper, I don't suppose you know where my brother is. I've been trying to contact him but to no avail.'

Her mind scrambled to catch up as she squinted up at Sherlock's older brother, fully dressed in an expensive suit and looking down at her with what she could only describe as a look of complete disinterest on his face.

She sat up and immediately started to cover herself with her towel but it didn't stop her from noticing him rolling his eyes in what was a very Sherlock style manner; it was obvious they were brothers even though they looked nothing alike.

'M...mister Holmes. I...I didn't know you were coming here.'

'Please, call me Mycroft, after all we're practically family.' There was an edge of sarcasm in his voice and all Molly felt was confusion but before she could question it he carried on.

'Don't worry, the visit wasn't planned but I've had to come down to the area for a meeting tomorrow at Baskerville in Dartmoor and I thought I might as well stay here. I've tried to contact Sherlock but there's no answer.'

Molly stood, feeling intimidated when he was staring down at her. 'They've gone to Kent Cavern's, if they're underground he probably hasn't got any signal. I...I would have thought they'll be back soon though. I...umm...I should go and get dressed. Is there anything you need?'

'No. My assistant, Anthea, is just moving my brother's things out of my room and I can make myself a drink.'

Molly nodded and started to go up the steps with Mycroft following her when he added. 'I don't suppose you have any biscuits in the house.'

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She'd heard Sherlock commenting in the past about his brother's endless battle with his sweet tooth.

'Yes, there are some chocolate digestives in the cupboard above the kettle.'

'Excellent. I'll make a pot so if you want to join me shortly I'd be delighted.'

Molly had to admit to feeling a little nervous about being alone with Mycroft, she had only ever seen him when Sherlock was around and there was something about him that just made her feel like she was 10 years old all over again.

It didn't help that she bumped into Anthea upstairs, the woman was always so perfectly put together.

She was just putting Sherlock's bags onto the landing near to Molly's room. Molly assumed he'd have to sleep in with John for the night because it was apparent that Anthea was already in residence in the box room from her bags left on the bed. It's not as though she'd be sleeping with her boss. Molly suppressed a smile at that thought and said a brief hello to the other woman before fleeing to her bedroom.

She had a quick shower and changed into a light summer dress which she hoped was formal enough for Mycroft without looking ridiculously overdressed (was that even possible with the Holmes brothers) then she made her way back downstairs.

True to his word Mycroft had made a pot of tea and even gone so far as to plate up the biscuits and pour the milk into a matching jug. Teacups and saucers were laid out and she could see him and Anthea drinking theirs on the terrace.

She poured herself a cup, treated herself to a biscuit and then took a deep breath before joining them.

Mycroft stood briefly until she sat herself down. He'd actually gone so far as to remove his jacket although the waistcoat was still in place and he hadn't rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He had however, put the sun shade up so that he wasn't in direct sunlight.

Anthea meanwhile had put on a pair of sunglasses, kicked off her heels and even pulled her skirt up above her knees as she lay on one of the loungers.

'Doctor Hooper, or may I call you Molly?'

'Yes, please, Molly is fine.'

'Molly...I trust you've been having an enjoyable break.'

'Yes, thank you so much for letting us use your holiday home.'

'It's no problem, to be honest I was glad to hear that Sherlock was taking a break. This last year has been troubling to say the least and I've been concerned for his welfare.'

Molly could see from his expression that his words were an understatement. She could only imagine the impact of Eurus being revealed to be alive must have had on the whole family and Mycroft must have taken some grief for having kept it secret.

'I can imagine that the past few months have been very difficult for all of you. If there's anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask me.'

Mycroft looked at Molly directly and she felt again his resemblance to his brother in his manner, he was deducing her just like Sherlock used to.

'I'm certain that just having you in my brother's life brings him comfort. I'm sure it's just a matter of time before...'

He broke off and turned his head as the front door was unlocked and they heard Sherlock and John noisily making their way in. Rosie was crying at full tilt and Molly saw a fleeting look of pain pass over Mycroft's face at the sound and she wondered just how often he'd been subjected to babies and young children.

John obviously filtered off into his bedroom no doubt to put Rosie down for a sleep and Sherlock entered the kitchen alone.

He caught Molly's eye and smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat as he started to walk over but then she saw him spot Mycroft and his smile melted into something of a grimace.

'Mycroft, I didn't expect to see you. You shouldn't have bothered...really.'

'Good to see you too, Sherlock. And as it's my house that you're staying in I would have expected you to be happier to see me.'

'Well, you know what they say about expectations...'

Sherlock pulled up a chair and nodded to Molly. 'I'm sorry you got lumbered Molly. How's your headache?'

'Fine, honestly, it was gone by lunchtime. Did you guys have fun?'

Sherlock huffed. 'I suppose. It was all dank caves and boring history. Then Rosie clocked the man dressed up in a foam caveman outfit and she rightly went into meltdown so it was time to leave.'

Molly could sense the tension between the two brothers and found she didn't want to be in the middle of it and so she stood causing Sherlock and Mycroft to stand with her (ever the gentlemen, determined not to be outdone by the other).

'Listen, you two probably want to talk...' she ignored the huffs and snorts and continued. 'I'll go and buy some pasta and salad so I can cook us all a meal...you two just...well, do whatever you do when you're together.'

She heard Anthea let out a small giggle as she made her way into the kitchen only to realise that Sherlock had followed her in.

'Do you have to go, I...umm...wanted to talk about last night...clarify things.'

Molly saw Mycroft through the glass looking over his shoulder at the two of them and the look on his face was so odd it made her wonder what he was thinking.

She turned to Sherlock knowing that she didn't want to be part of this conversation...the one where he no doubt apologised and told her they should just be friends and nothing more.

'It's fine. Listen, we can catch up anytime and I know how you feel so don't worry.' She glanced at the clock and started a little. 'Oh, is that the time, I need to get to the high street before the good shops close otherwise it'll be Tesco's pasta. We can catch up properly tomorrow when your brother's gone, I promise.'

With that she picked up her bag and fled...there was no other word for it. She only breathed a sigh of relief when she had closed the front door behind her.

When she finally got back with her provisions the house was quiet bar the sound of John snoring as he took a nap and the hum of the shower running upstairs. She briefly wondered if it was Sherlock in there and she bit her lip at the idea of him being naked but it was soon washed away when she remembered it could be Mycroft in there instead.

She got on with preparing the food and airing a couple of bottles of red wine whilst sipping on a glass that she'd poured out for herself. It was a balmy evening and as she waited for the others before she began cooking in earnest she sat out on one of the loungers and took in the view. This house really was in a perfect location. No wonder Uncle Rudy had bought it. She blushed again at the memory of his play room downstairs, it wasn't really anything she'd considered herself; maybe a bit of light bondage but no more. She let out a slight shiver at the thought of letting Sherlock tie her up...she could definitely have fun with that fantasy.

She remembered him asking her if she wanted to be restrained when he kissed her, and she remembered just how his mouth had moved against her own. It had easily been one of the best kisses she'd ever received. It just made his whole not wanting her even harder to bear.

As people started to surface for the evening Molly got on with the business of cooking the evening meal. She quite enjoyed getting back in the kitchen, it was pretty much the first time this holiday. John and Anthea helped out and they were soon sitting down to a good spread of food. Mycroft even raised his glass to Molly at the end and complimented the chef.

The topics of conversation were varied covering everything from the economy to the current political situation particularly with regards to foreign affairs. It became obvious that Mycroft had been wanting Sherlock to pick up some issues in the Middle East but he'd refused and Molly couldn't help but be glad about that.

As they finished their desserts Mycroft went and retrieved a bottle of whisky and all bar Molly moved onto drinking that as they drifted back onto the terrace. She busied herself by helping John with Rosie's bath time and then she sent him back to enjoy himself whilst she read her a story. It wasn't that she was avoiding Sherlock per se but she just found it painful to be in his presence at the moment.

When she rejoined them she poured herself another glass of wine and went and sat on one of the loungers. The conversation had moved onto Eurus and Mycroft and Sherlock were discussing her security changes. It was the first time that evening that she had actually seen the two brothers getting on and it made a pleasant change.

'I may fly out there the week after next, I'm making my visits more frequent to ensure the changes are being adhered to.'

Sherlock nodded. 'I may join you if that's OK. I've been working on a new piece of music and I'd like to play it to her, see what reaction I get. How's the new governor settling in?'

'Early days but I think she'll be suitable. Molly, will you be joining us?'

Molly felt a little startled by the ask. 'Me...no, is there any reason I should?'

She saw Mycroft cast Sherlock a quick glance before he answered. 'No, not particularly. I wondered if you wanted to meet her, given your involvement in last year's events.'

It was Sherlock who spoke next. 'Personally I'd rather keep Molly as far away from my sister as possible. I don't think either of us wants a repeat, or worse, of what happened.'

Mycroft took a sip of his drink and nodded his head. 'Well, I'll drink to that at least. So, Sherlock if I can't persuade you on the Middle East how about a trip to Washington?'

Molly found she just didn't want to hear about Sherlock being sent on any more dangerous if not suicidal missions and she made her excuses and went up to bed. She knew it was his life to do with as he pleased and she didn't want to change him but she also wished she could stop him from ever getting hurt again. It was with a heavy heart that she drifted off into sleep.

 **Try as I might I just couldn't fit in any ribbing for Mycroft about Uncle Rudy's room...dammit. But it does seem as though Mycroft has picked up on Sherlock's feelings for Molly, just a shame she hasn't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's hotting up nicely here in the U.K. as we seem to be in the middle of a mini heatwave (hot for us anyway). And so it seems only right that we hot things up in the fic. So many of you have been speculating as to where Sherlock will sleep since he's been kicked out of Mycroft's room...shall we see?**

 **Chapter 10**

Molly woke up groggily in the middle of the night. She'd had a bad dream about Sherlock going abroad and getting lost...she'd been trying to find out where he was and get him back before he was killed but she'd been hampered at every turn. She'd been trying to run to some building to get him a visa but she hadn't been able to move her arms and legs, it was like running through treacle and all the time the clock had been ticking and she'd had this dread feeling in her stomach that he'd die if she didn't get to him.

She was too hot and she needed the loo so she made her way out of her room in the dark, padding her way silently across the landing to the bathroom so she didn't disturb Mycroft or Anthea.

When she got back to her own room she opened the doors to the balcony a little to get some cool air and she couldn't resist stripping out of her nightdress to really chill down and she crawled back into her bed naked.

As she turned over to make herself comfy she suddenly realised that she wasn't alone in the bed. Her hand had landed on someone's chest and she immediately and instinctively knew it was Sherlock.

He grunted in his sleep before looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, his legs tangling with her own as he resettled himself.

Molly's mind was in shock. How had she not noticed him getting in her bed? Why was he in her bed? They hadn't discussed it but she'd just assumed he'd sleep in with John.

She was about to try to extricate herself from his grasp when his hand slid down from her back until he was cupping her backside pulling her against him even more and sliding one of his legs between her own. He let out a low hum of satisfaction and Molly felt his cock twitch against her hip; it was all she could do not to moan out loud. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs as her internal muscles clenched and unclenched and she couldn't help but move her hand around to his back.

Her face was almost against his neck and the temptation to lean forwards and kiss it was overwhelming her. She could smell him, feel him, he was all around her and she was still recovering from her dream. He was here in her arms and safe and she never wanted to let him go.

He let out that low groan again and gently rocked his hips towards her in a simulation of sex and this time she couldn't have repressed her reciprocal moan if she'd tried. It seemed to egg him on and he leant into her until she moved more onto her back. She couldn't even tell if he was awake but the feel of his weight pinning her down, his hips still rocking against hers just made her want more.

Her hand travelled the full length of his back and back up again and she kissed his neck...she'd always wanted to kiss that neck. The amount of times she'd watched him working over a microscope with his shirt collar open and his throat working slightly as he murmured results to himself...

One of his hands had found her breast and he was massaging it, his thumb sliding over her nipple making it hard and sensitive. Then his mouth found hers and she was kissing him fully, feeling his body moving above her own, positioning himself better and god help her but in that moment she wanted him...consequences be damned.

Her hands pushed at his pyjamas and he lifted his hips slightly to aid her before groaning into her mouth when her hand wrapped around his erection. He felt so hard and so big; pulsing in her grasp.

His mouth moved from hers until his head was in the crook of her shoulder and he whispered, 'God, Molly...I want you...'

It was enough, it was all the consent she needed to allow her to lift her legs around his hips and position him at her entrance.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he pushed into her and she could feel the size of him stretching her. It had been too long since she'd been filled by a man and that it was Sherlock here with her now was just making the moment even more amazing. She knew she was going to come, she could feel it building low in her gut, an ache between her legs that needed to be satisfied.

When he was fully in he lifted his head and kissed her once more and even as his tongue twisted against her own she could feel herself rocking up instinctively, needing him to move.

He withdrew before reentering but his pace was maddeningly unhurried, tentative even and she suddenly wondered if this was his first time. Even if it wasn't she suspected it had been years...either way he was here with her and they were together...intimately connected.

She let her hands move down his back to his backside and she pulled him into her, letting him know that she needed more and he responded, increasing his speed, hitting all those spots that had her moaning out loud. She tried to stay quiet but it was so hard and her mind was losing its grip as her orgasm started to take over.

The feeling of coming with Sherlock pressing himself deep inside her was easily the best experience of her life. Her climax washed over her in waves and she knew she was arching up into him, her nails digging into his back. Then she felt it, the moment that his resolve broke and that he came, burying himself inside her. His body was taut and rigid and he let out a shout which sounded like her name. Then he collapsed on top of her and she took his weight, relishing it, letting her hands move in gentle circles on his back as she kissed his neck.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until he shifted to one side bringing her with him until she was lying with her head on his shoulder and her hand across his chest.

She closed her eyes and just breathed him in. She could feel his heart beat under her hand, still fast but gradually starting to slow down and regulate itself. She knew she ought to say something but she didn't know what and she wanted to enjoy this moment just a little while longer. She felt a wave of satisfaction and peace...her muscles heavy with exhaustion and it was easier to just let herself give into it.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When Molly awoke it was daylight and she was alone in the bed. She stretched feeling that delicious sensation of her body feeling well used. Her hand trailed over to where Sherlock had been and she let fingers slide over the sheet remembering what had happened in the middle of the night. It had just felt so gloriously, perfectly right and she just hoped that Sherlock felt the same.

She glanced at her clock to see that it was just after eight and she decided to have a shower before heading downstairs.

When she was finally dressed and ready she checked herself in the mirror giving herself a bit of a pep talk to boost her confidence. They had done this together, consentingly...she didn't think he'd try to make her feel bad but she wanted to be prepared. After all Sherlock and emotions was an unknown and unpredictable quality.

Taking a deep breath she opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs hearing voices filtering through from the kitchen. She made her way towards them but stopped before entering the room. It was Mycroft and Sherlock and they were obviously discussing her.

'Molly Hooper isn't important, she has nothing to do with my decision.'

Those first words from Sherlock seemed to pierce right through her.

'Are you sure on that count brother because the noises I heard from your bedroom last night gives a lie to that.'

'It was sex, nothing more. You know me better than to think I would attach any emotional significance to it...'

There was a pause and Molly heard a door opening behind her and knew it was John leaving his bedroom. She was still reeling from what she had just heard and didn't feel ready to face anyone so she doubled back and had just made it to the front door when John spoke to her.

'Hey Molls, are you going out?'

She plastered on a fake smile and hoped he didn't see through it. 'Yes, I just need some air. I won't be long.'

John just smiled and nodded his head and started to make his way to the kitchen leaving her free to escape.

She barely noticed where she was heading; she just tried to keep her emotions in check not wanting people to see her crying as she walked away from the house. It was only now that she knew he had used her that she fully accepted that she'd been hoping that this was the start of so much more.

'Stupid, stupid little Molly Hooper. Why would he ever want you?' She felt bitter and hurt and yes, stupid. How could she have ever thought it would be anything more than that?

It was as she came out of the streets and onto the promenade in front of the sea that she realised where she was, she'd just let her feet aimlessly take her somewhere. She didn't have any money for a coffee...she'd literally left with nothing and now it was starting to rain but she couldn't go back...not yet. So instead she sat in one of the shelters looking out at the turbulent sea and watching the rain falling. Now she finally let herself cry, giving in to all the pain and the hurt and the lost dreams.

As her tears finally began to subside she knew that she needed to make a decision. First things first she had to get back to London. If she was lucky John and Sherlock would have taken Rosie out and she'd be able to pack her stuff up and leave before they got back. Then what? Leave London, leave her home...maybe? One thing was certain and that was that she couldn't go back to how things had been. She wouldn't be his lapdog...at his beck and call and receiving crumbs. She'd thought they were friends but friends didn't do something like this.

She only moved when an elderly couple came and joined her in the shelter. She was in no mood for small talk and she didn't want them to see she was upset. She got up and headed out into the rain. It was refreshing in a way after all the heat of the previous days and it matched her mood. She let the rain wash her tears away, feeling it trickling down her back and through her hair to her scalp and by the time she got back to the house she was thoroughly drenched.

She opened the door and listened, all was quiet, it looked like she'd be able to get away unhindered.

 **I'm sorry, I know you're going to hate me after the way this chapter turned out but doesn't a little angst always make the happy ending so much sweeter? I don't know...what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh...I'm too hot...and not in a sexy way just in a sweaty way. I know I should be loving the hot weather but it's way too hot for me now.**

 **In a bid to do something other than just collapsing on the settee in front of a fan I'm editing and posting this early whilst sitting on the settee in front of a fan.**

 **As for the fic I'm sorry to have caused some angst but I hope I can make it all up to you.**

 **Chapter 11**

Molly closed the front door behind her with a click and she leant against it for the moment savouring the warmth in the house and the peace and quiet but it wasn't as it seemed. She heard movement and looked up to see Sherlock framed in the doorway to the kitchen watching her.

He tilted his head and leant against the door jam before letting out a sigh. 'I take it you heard my conversation with my brother.'

'Where is he? And where's John?'

Sherlock straightened up and started walking towards her. 'Mycroft and Anthea left, they needed to get to Baskerville for their meeting, and I asked John to take Rosie out for a few hours. I figured we needed to talk.'

He'd reached her by now and Molly couldn't even look at him, it was too painful. So instead she tried to brush past him to go upstairs. 'There's nothing to talk about. You made your feelings perfectly clear when you were talking to Mycroft.'

He caught her by her wrist and she swung round pulling away from him and trying to free herself.

'Please, Sherlock, don't make it worse. Just let me go.'

'No, because I need you to listen to me.'

Molly stopped her struggle, there was no point...he was so much stronger than her. When she did he let her wrist go and held his hands up. 'Please, just hear me out. Do you want a coffee? You look like you need something to warm you up.' He moved to push her hair away from her face but she jerked away from him and made her way toward the kitchen instead, she felt cold inside...dead...she just needed to hear him out and then she could go.

Sherlock followed her in and then flicked on the kettle. Whilst it was boiling he silently handed her a throw from one of the settees and she wrapped it around her shoulders. He was treating her like she was a skittish colt that might bolt at any moment and to be honest that was how she felt.

She sat on one of the breakfast bar stools and watched as he made them both coffee and then he joined her.

'You really don't need to explain yourself Sherlock. I get it...I really do. I just never pegged you for the *pump and dump" kind.' She knew she was being purposefully crude and cruel but she didn't care, in that moment she just wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her.

'Is that what you think? That I'd use you and throw you away. Don't you know me at all?'

'I thought I did but obviously I was wrong. I mean what was it you said to your brother? Oh yes...it was just sex, nothing more.'

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 'I was lying Molly. Do you honestly think that I want my brother to know I love you before you do? Though who am I kidding he probably knew it the moment I said those words to you on the phone. It was me who couldn't comprehend it...not at first.'

Molly looked at him in confusion. Had he just said what she thought he had said. 'You...you...'

'Love you...yes.'

'I..but...is this some kind of game Sherlock?'

'No, no game. Do you know why I came with you and John on this holiday?'

Molly took a sip of her coffee and shook her head.

'Because I was jealous. Because I worried that you and John would hook up if I let you come here together without me.'

Molly just felt shock and it must have shown on her face because he actually looked sheepish.

'I know, I'm not saying it was rational. I think I realised my feelings the moment I said those words on the phone but there was so much to sort out with my family, with my flat and so I ignored it and just concentrated on putting my family and my life back together. The trouble was it was too late, my feelings had irrevocably changed and there was no going back...not that I want to mind. My life before you...without you just seems empty.'

'But why didn't you say something?'

He shrugged. 'Fear? Uncertainty? Anyway I tried to the other day but you said you understood, that you knew how I felt...and I assumed you did. You see me Molly, you always see me.'

'Maybe I was too scared to this time. The thought of us...I want it but it terrifies me. You have so much capacity to hurt me...'

He half stood at this reaching forwards and cupping her face. 'No, my God Molly, I never want to hurt you...please...'

She took a deep breath, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hope started to flood through her. She placed her hand over his and smiled shyly. 'I know.'

He took the cup from her hand and leant forwards before pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back though before the kiss could develop further and he took her hand.

'Come on. You're still freezing. I think you need a shower...you need to warm up.'

She followed him up the stairs but when he got to the bathroom door she took the lead and instead pulled him towards the bedroom. 'I can think of a better way I can warm up.'

She saw Sherlock's eyebrows rise up in shock but then a grin spread over his face and he chuckled as he let her pull him in the opposite direction.

'Hmm, maybe you're right. I mean you are a doctor so you would know best.'

Molly wasn't quite sure where her confidence came from when she led Sherlock into the bedroom. The lighting in there was still quite muted, just daylight seeping through the closed curtains shading them in greys.

When he closed the door behind him she shucked off the throw and then paused before throwing caution to the wind and unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles.

She saw Sherlock's eye travel the full length of her body and back up again and she bit her lip at the look of pure need that she saw there.

Within seconds he stepped forward and took her in his arms as he kissed her. This time it was no simple press of lips as it had been downstairs it was passionate, open mouthed and on the verge of desperate as desire and arousal flared up in both of them.

As they kissed Sherlock moved them backwards towards the bed until Molly felt the frame against the back of her legs. He then took her weight as she tilted backwards, taking him with her.

The feel of his body on hers did more to warm her than any shower would have done. She wanted to touch every inch of him and she didn't want any clothes in the way and so she let her hands move to his shirt as she shakingly started to undo the buttons.

He knelt up for a brief moment to let her rid him of the material and then he was back on her, his hands dipping behind her back so he could undo her bra. As soon as it had been removed he bent his head to her breast and sucked her nipple into his warm mouth as his hand moved to cover and caress the other. All Molly could do was lie back and wonder at this turn of events. She thought she'd be coming to this room to pack and instead she was here with Sherlock about to make love and more than that, he had declared himself to her...he had told her he loved her. She still had some doubts but they seemed far away and insignificant in this moment. She just wanted to enjoy being with him completely, with no restrictions or concerns.

When he bit down lightly she let out a moan and found herself arching towards him involuntarily. He moved to work on the other breast and instead of his hand replacing his mouth he let it slide down over her ribs and her stomach until his fingers pressed the damp material of her knickers. Molly moaned again, louder this time, letting him know non-verbally just what she wanted from him and he responded perfectly.

His fingers felt for the band of her pants and then slid under. He cupped her initially before letting his fingers slide over her clit feeling just how wet she was getting.

Molly opened her legs wider so he had more access and she pulled on his curls lightly until he brought his head back up so she could kiss him again. At the exact moment that their mouths met he pushed two fingers into her and Molly could feel her climax starting. He used his body to add weight to his hand in a mock simulation of sex, rocking into her as his fingers thrust in and out and Molly could feel her internal muscles responding as they started to flex and contract.

She had to break off from kissing him so she could focus on her body and the sensations he was causing within her and just as she was on the brink of her orgasm he whispered into her ear. 'Come for me Molly, I want to hear you say my name as you do.'

It was the final straw and she broke, shuddering and crying out his name, feeling herself riding a wave of pleasure.

A minute later and she lay bonelessly on the bed recovering whilst she watched Sherlock taste her by sucking his fingers clean. Then he stood and divested himself of the rest of his clothing before hooking his fingers into the sides of her pants and drawing them down her legs...but she wasn't about to let him move too fast. Instead she indicated for him to lie down on the bed and when he did she sat astride him with her hands on his chest.

He looked flushed and aroused, his pupils fully dilated and his mouth red from her kisses. She wanted to take her time and explore his body fully. She might have already had sex with him but this was different...it felt like the start of something.

She leant over him, her hands pressed into the mattress either side of his head and she kissed him. She could feel his cock pulsing against her and his hands sliding over her hips pulling her against him.

The kiss was slow and sensual, their tongues dancing with each other as they took their time, just enjoying being together. It still felt unreal to Molly and when she ended the kiss and saw his face as she sat back up a little it seemed to hit her all over again that she was here with Sherlock; this wasn't just a dream or a fantasy it was reality and it was a reality that took her breath away.

She kissed her way down his neck, enjoying sliding her tongue over the skin that she'd lusted over so many times. She knew every freckle and every mole from countless times of watching him at his microscope.

His muscles felt solid under her hands as she swept her palms across his chest and down over his flat stomach. She let her fingers graze over the scars she saw before following with her mouth, kissing each one. Some day she'd ask him how he got them but not today.

He let out a disgruntled sound as she slid off his cock and moved down between his legs but she heard his breath hitch in his throat as she kissed his hips. His cock was begging for attention and she had no intention of leaving him wanting as she turned her thoughts towards it.

 **Shall we leave it there for now? You know me, I always leave you wanting more.**

 **I know some of you wanted me to make Sherlock suffer but I'm always too soft and let him off too lightly...I hope you can forgive me xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here we are with the final chapter. It's been a blast and Ive loved taking this journey with you all...thank you so much for every comment, every favourite, every follow.**

 **Anyway, I think I've kept you waiting long enough so let's get on.**

 **Chapter 12**

Sherlock felt as though he was being overwhelmed with sensations that he desperately wanted to capture and keep but it was all too much and all he could do was give in to pure physical enjoyment. Every touch from Molly was driving him crazy, it was as though she knew just how to tease him to the brink whilst never quite letting him fall.

Her hands were on his body and he could feel her breath against his skin each time she pressed her warm lips on his hips moving ever closer to his cock. He couldn't remember ever feeling this hard. He was aching for her to touch him.

When she finally wrapped her small hand around him he couldn't hold back the groan or the way his hips buckled upwards in reaction.

Finally she let her tongue swirl around the tip of his erection and he couldn't resist looking down the length of his body and watching her. The whole image was burned into his mind; his Molly, naked, with her hair falling in wet ropes around her shoulders as her mouth slowly slid down his cock.

He was glad they'd had sex only a few hours earlier because otherwise he wouldn't be in any position to manage the foreplay, as it was it was still difficult to resist just giving in and fucking her beautiful mouth. He could feel her teeth scraping down his shaft and her mouth felt so perfectly warm and wet.

He grunted with the effort to hold back...his hands clutching at the sheets underneath him. He could feel her taking him deeper with every pass and when he felt himself hit the back of her throat and his balls started to tighten with his release he sat up pulling away from her.

'Shit, Molly, I can't...just...just give me a moment.'

As he caught his breath and tried to control his reactions he saw her sit up and smugly lick her lips before biting on her bottom lip and he felt a rush of pure affection for her. He'd wasted so much time; time he could have spent loving this amazing, gorgeous woman.

He pulled her to him for a kiss, tasting himself on her lips but just not caring and he couldn't help telling her how he felt.

'God, I love you.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her knees either side of his hips and she giggled as he kissed her again.

'Mmm, you have no idea how much I love hearing you say that.'

He smiled pulling her closer, enjoying the pressure of her weight on his cock. 'Show me how much you love it.'

She rose up on her knees just enough that she could reach down and position him at her entrance, then she held his gaze as she slowly slid down onto him, shifting her legs to wrap around his hips. He saw her eyelids almost close and her eyes roll back as she exhaled and it all added to his feelings of arousal as he entered her.

Her quim was tighter and warmer than her mouth had been and he felt himself pulsing in response. He was close but he wanted to make Molly come again before he gave in to his own pleasure.

She ground down onto him and the moan she let out told him that she was as turned on as he was.

He could feel her breasts mashed up against his chest and her hands in his hair tugging in his curls as she brought her face to his for a blistering kiss. Their tongues tangled together as he helped her to rock back and forth on his cock and the build up of pressure was relentless.

Even as she kissed him her moans were getting louder and more desperate and he wasn't sure he could hold off any longer. He could feel his balls tightening again, his mind starting to detach from consciousness and white out.

At the last moment she came and he felt her tighten around him as she broke off from the kiss so she could cry out his name. It gave him the permission he needed to let go and he pumped up into her once, twice, and then he came letting out a roar of relief and pure satisfaction. He felt his seed streaming into her and in that moment decided he wanted her pregnant with his child...maybe not now but one day.

He fell back on the bed taking her with him and they lay together catching their breath, still touching and kissing, just enjoying being together.

When Molly finally moved off him he felt the loss of her immediately and he sat up as she did. She looked at him shyly and he knew that she was still finding their change of status new and odd and he couldn't blame her...he'd never been in a relationship before so this was all new territory for him.

'Umm...I think I'll have a shower...do you...umm...'

'Want me to join you? Yes.'

He smiled and stood, holding out his hand. She looked so gloriously beautiful; naked, hair tousled from sex and most of all she looked happy and he felt his heart swelling in his chest in a way he hadn't felt before. She made him see things and feel things in a way he never had and he just wanted more.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

By the time John came back with Rosie the sun was shining once more and he could hear Sherlock and Molly were swimming together out in the pool. He settled Rosie in her cot for a sleep before making his way out to see them.

He was just about to call down when he saw something he hadn't really seen before. Molly said something to Sherlock, something John couldn't quite catch but he saw his friend laugh before catching her and bringing her to him for a kiss. This wasn't a quick kiss like the one he'd seen him give Janine previously it was passionate and it almost made John feel like a peeping Tom for watching.

As his friends pulled apart he could see Molly's eyes were bright with love and happiness and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Looked like his arse of a friend had finally done something right and he couldn't help but feel that it would be the best thing Sherlock had ever done. Molly would balance him and keep him grounded. He'd always needed someone to be there for him; once that had been himself but he had Rosie now and just couldn't be there as much for his friend even if he wanted to.

He was about to turn and walk away, to give them some privacy when Sherlock, without even looking round, called up to him.

'It's fine John, you can come and join us.'

John rolled his eyes. It seemed Sherlock was as observant as ever even with Molly in his arms to distract him.

He opened the gate and made his way down the steps and chuckled lightly to himself when he saw Molly blushing and moving away from Sherlock, slightly embarrassed at having been caught.

Sherlock pulled himself out of the pool and went to sit on one of the loungers. He grabbed one of the bottles of water that they must have brought with them and opened it to take a drink.

John sat on the lounger opposite him and grinned. 'I take it you sorted the mess out. I told you to make sure you spoke to her.'

Sherlock huffed in response but then nodded his head and looked over at Molly who was leaning against the edge of the pool, her eyes were closed with her face held up to the sun. John saw a softness in his friend's eyes and with a jolt realised that it was love. He knew Sherlock liked Molly, wanted to be with Molly but until this moment he hadn't realised the depth of his friend's emotions.

'You love her...don't you. You actually love her.'

Sherlock looked back at him and then gave a wry smile. 'Well done John. I'll make a detective out of you yet.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

That evening was their last in the house and they spent it together. John had offered to let Molly and Sherlock go out for a meal or something together but they'd been happy to stay in with him and cook together before eating the meal and sharing a couple of bottles of wine. It had been a perfect end to what Molly was now knowing had been a perfect holiday.

She'd gone just hoping for some rest and some fun and she was returning home having started a relationship with the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

For the first time she went up the stairs with him knowing that they would share a room, share a bed and share their bodies.

As she closed the bedroom door and turned she gave a small yelp of surprise at how close he was but when she saw the look on his face all she could do was take a quick gasp of air as he closed the distance between them; his lips meeting hers in a kiss which took her breath away.

She felt dizzy with desire as her back hit the door and she hoped that it would always be this way between them. She couldn't imagine ever not wanting him and it had only grown more imperative since she'd realised just how good sex with him was.

He lifted her and she wound her legs around his hips, her dress rucking up her thighs. She could already feel his erection pressing against her and she let out a moan and felt herself rubbing against it as she let it feed her own arousal.

His mouth left hers and moved along her jaw and down to her neck and she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she felt him sucking at her skin, no doubt marking her and she loved it.

'God, Molly, what have you done to me? I've gone years without sex and now I feel as if I can't get enough of it...can't get enough of you...'

All she could do was hum in acknowledgement as he rocked his hips against her. She knew her knickers must be damp with her arousal by now and all she wanted was to feel him inside her. She moved one hand down to try to undo his trousers but he chuckled and she felt him shaking his head against her neck.

'Oh no, you're not getting away that lightly. I think I have a favour to repay.'

He took her weight fully as he moved away from the door and carried her to the bed and she frowned in confusion at his words, wondering what he meant. She was going to ask him when he dropped her down on the bed and she giggled with shock as she bounced on landing. Her laughter soon stopped however when he dropped down to the floor between her open knees.

He pushed her dress up just enough that he could hook his fingers into the sides of her pants and slowly draw them down her legs.

Molly leant up on her elbows watching him in fascination and almost disbelief as he dropped the pants to one side and then pushed her knees further apart before kissing his way up the inside of her right thigh. He took his time and once again marked her, branding her as his own.

As he reached her curls her breath caught in her throat and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting and holding. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of him going down on her. Seeing it...knowing it was going to happen was almost too much. She could feel her body starting to react and he hadn't even touched her yet. She kept having to almost pinch herself and remind herself that this was reality and not just a fantasy, Sherlock was really here with her.

Just watching him and seeing his expression had her inner muscles convulsing but it was nothing compared to the moment his mouth finally closed over her clit. It was all she could do to rein in her cry, her embarrassment at John possibly hearing being the only thing holding her back. She had never been this vocal with previous partners but there was something about Sherlock that made her noisy. It didn't help that he seemed to love hearing her...asking her to say his name, to express herself. It made her feel free and desired in a way she hadn't truly felt before.

As his tongue explored her she felt him hum in satisfaction and the feel of it echoed through her quim which in turn had her shamelessly pushing herself against him. He paused for a moment making her mewl in frustration but he pulled back just enough for him to say 'fuck Molly, you taste amazing' and it was enough to start her climax. It rolled over her in waves as his tongue drew out the length of her orgasm.

Her desire for him did not end there and as he sat back lazily wiping one hand across his wickedly good mouth and smirking at her she sat up and roughly pulled him to her. She still wanted him, now more than ever. She felt an ache between her legs that only he could fill.

He half fell onto her as she kissed him and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and she could feel how hard he was. She knew that maybe she should move slower...after all they were in no rush but she wanted to feel him inside her, linked to her and so she moved one hand to try to undo his trousers.

In the end he had to help her and between them they managed to undo the button and zip but she only allowed him to push them down just enough to release him before she had hold of him encouraging him to start pushing into her.

Through all of this they kept kissing returning to it after every pause or interruption. He was taking her very breath from her body until she felt dizzy from it but she still didn't want to stop. She felt consumed by him and as he pushed into her the feel of him stretched and filled her in a way that just made her feel complete.

As he reached the limits of her body his lips finally moved to her neck giving them both a chance to catch their breath as he sucked on the skin below her ear. Now they were joined the urgency had subsided somewhat and as he kissed her neck he just rocked his hips almost imperceptibly against her own. It was a slow, delicious dance that had her building inexorably towards another orgasm.

Bit by bit she felt his will beginning to break as his rocking turned into a rhythmic pumping which in turn turned into thrusts. At every stage she was there encouraging him on, desperately chasing her own completion feeling it building. They were ignorant of anything else, just wrapped up in their own need for each other and that drive towards pure, physical satisfaction. She could feel his muscles working beneath her hands, his neck cording under her lips as he chased his orgasm. The sound of his groans, his need for her, finally sent her over the edge and as she came she felt him falter as he joined her, slamming into her as deep as he could, his cock pulsing as he emptied himself inside her.

A moment later he collapsed him full weight onto her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she held him close. His lips moved against her neck as he kissed her needing to be as close to her as she wanted to be to him.

Eventually he moved to one side pulling her with him so she ended up against his side with her head on his chest. They were both still half dressed but neither seemed to have the energy or inclination to care.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As they left the house the next day, packing their belongings into the waiting taxi, Molly looked back at the house that had changed her life so much. It looked much the way it had the first day, surrounded by flowering rhododendron bushes with blue skies above it.

She smiled contentedly and felt Sherlock come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'I'm deducing that you like this house. Maybe we should come back here for our honeymoon.'

She turned and laughed, not for one moment believing him as she kissed him. As always though he was right. They returned less than twelve months later as husband and wife and every year thereafter. It became their very own, very personal place in the sun.

 **I'm suspecting that they bought the place off Mycroft which makes me wonder what they did with the basement. Ah well, I think I shall let you guys decide that one. Did they upgrade the sex dungeon, turn it into a science lab for experiments or store the baby equipment that they needed as their family grew ever larger?**

 **I shall be back soon as I have a short fic to post for my friendship anniversary swap with Lilsherlockian1975 then we can get started with the Ripper fic...I hope you'll join me for it xxx**


End file.
